Are there fruits in the mountains?
by Throwme-at-thewindow
Summary: "I wanna care but I don't want to at the same time" A normal person (that kinda doesn't want to get involved) got into their world. It wanted to do nothing, but that is also a decision. Self Insert
1. Throw Oranges

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

起死回生

 _"Wake from death and return to life."_

* * *

.

Do you wonder what's after death?

Do you even feel something when you _**died**_?

 _Well both physically and emotionally I mean_

 _Do you even remember who you are ? Before you started a_ _ **new life**_ _?_

Life is a weird thing so I'm going to tell you how weird and crazy my life is.

.

* * *

.

Yamaguchi Yuzu isn't really my name, well at my previous life that is. I'm sure that my name before start with a syllable of Do. My name _and other essential things_ has always been a vague description to me. Necessary memories that I needed to remember who I am. I need to remember all the memories because some part of me wanted it to remember, certain memories that I probably cherised before I died.

Well I am not that amnesiac or forgetful, but one thing that I remembered was I was a huge anime-fan. When I saw my father cooing on me _which is quite annoying if I may say_ , I recognized the clothes that he wore. Flack Jackets, a ninja pouch, a ninja headband and some gloves, I widened my eyes and ... cried... really hard and maybe screamed too, because of this overwhelming event I eventually fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

I came into a realization that I was in a story, fictional story. I kept convincing myself it was all a dream, but I remembered that I died. One thing for sure that before I died, I'm sure am persistent over some things.

I am just a baby and I am overthinking already for something obvious.

 _ **I'm in this bloody world of fucking Naruto, well... what could go wrong?**_

.

* * *

.

Well, when life give you lemons, squirt someone in the eye.

I would do that, especially the one who is responsible for my reincarnation.

But right now I can't do anything, because of my overly-attached father. I've never seen someone who's overly attached to a baby, especially there's someone who didn't get a memory wipe **_like me._ **Geez I want to be alone at my room and in my crib for a day, and I'll pretend that nothing even happened.

I forgot to mention something to myself... wait...

 **I'm still in this fucking world and** _where the hell is my mother?_

I'm still mad that I am still here, I refuse to live and die in this world. But I'm worrying about my mother, I know I am just a teenager, maybe 17?, but I do still have a right to worry for the person who delivered me into this fucking world. I should thank her for making me suffering in my first few days and months. But also growing up without a mother is still harsh for a baby.

.

* * *

.

When somebody got reincarnated at this world. I don't think we would survive, unless you're smart and athletic or you have incredible luck.

So I will plan, a very good plan if I would say to survive in this hellish and cruel world for me. And it is:

 **To be in the sidelines and be fucking normal.**

Well being normal is already ruined, because of me being reincarnated, but I can be normal to everyone's eyes. And to be on a sidelines is kinda hard especially some ninjas out there are seeking prodigies and peculiar children. The bad side of this is probably dying quickly and people forget about you after you died. But that's okay since I doubt somebody that I knew at my previous life actually remembers me.

Well being negative isn't going to give me advantage. I am going to start Step one: To be late at everything, like in speaking, walking, and reading. It's the easiest thing that I could do in this body. Having your father as a shinobi is kinda good and bad. The good thing you're going to be protected and has a stable amount of income, unless they're disabled. On the bad side that he teaches you in advance and force you to be a ninja. First of all I am lazy, even breathing is hard, I do quite enjoy being a baby, you have nothing to do but only: _**Eat, sleep,shit and repeat**_.

Well I can refuse being a ninja but that's gonna depends if my father is considerate of my choices. If he's considerate I'm gonna be an artist or even a writer. That would be awesome and that job would give me a big amount of money. But if my father is not considerate well... I'll be a spy, that's cool like 007 but more weirder, second choice would be a powerhouse since that would help me.

But I hope my luck would help me in this world.

.

* * *

.

One thing that I realized from my father. He is suprisingly sane. Well not all ninjas are sane or even normal. I am glad that my father is normal shinobi. But wait, there's more, he is sociable and has friends. And do you know who it is? It's Minato- just kidding it's Yamanaka Inoichi everybody from the Yamanaka clan. Great. _Totally great._

A Yamanaka. A clan who can enter minds. I am totally fucked with my reincarnation case here.

And that's is not the only thing that I can complain, there's more, it's about my mother and the kyuubi. Apparently my mom died the day after the kyuubi attacked, it seems that her chakra was already poisoned because of that kyuubi and almost affected me. That's great, _totally great._ Well I thank whoever is responsible for my reincarnation not to be born before the kyuubi attacked. I was kinda sad about the news about my mother, but not that sad. But I am glad that I didn't reincarnated early and have a premature end for me.

(Getting this information is incredibly hard since newborn babies can't hear clearly, but while my dad is talking to Inoichi they mentioned it and didn't bother to lower their voices.)

.

* * *

.

So to conclude everything that I learned from the previous days is:

-Mother died

-I was born the day after the kyuubi so my birthday is October 11

-A possibility of my dad working at T&I because of Inoichi's visits

-I am alive at this cruel world and it is not a dream

-How am I going to survive this world

.

* * *

 _._

 _ **Well, When life give you lemons, throw it back at life**_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Do you like it? my new story? It's hard for me to write long chapters so next chapters may take awhile. Please Review and tell me some mistakes I made. (´∀｀)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**

.


	2. A smart game

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

जान है तो जहान है

 _"(If) there's life, then there's the world."_

* * *

.

 _ **Year One** (Yuzu is one year old)_

When I was a year old I decided to speak and talk. I don't know if 1 year old can speak and talk, but I am sure that the majority of 1 year old babies can speak a few words. And guess what, my first word is: Kaa-san. I know my mother passed away because of chakra poisoning, but I did this for comedic purposes and my entertainment for myself. You should've seen the face of my father. Speaking of which, here he comes.

"Yuzu-chan! Tou-chan is here, since you can speak now I'm going to teach you read!"he said. _'Isn't it too early for me to read'._ Since he's here I'm gonna greet him "Kaa-san!". Tou-san pouted and said "Yuzu-chan I'm your Tou-san not your Kaa-san" I just giggled _'Hah, Suffer_ Tou-san'.He carried me to the living room and sat on the sofa. "Today Yuzu-chan we're gonna read A Thousand Cranes, it's your Mom's favorite!" he said. While he's reading to me, I have a feeling of deja vu, I'm thinking that this story is so familiar to me. Well, listening to my father's narration of this story, I got bored. So I grabbed his ninja headband and annoy him. He knows that I don't want to listen so he gave me his headband and asked me "Yuzu-chan do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "Well Yuzu-chan this is a hitai-ate, ninjas wear these things. It represents our village like this" he pointed the Leaf's Symbol, then continued "Do you know why Leaf's Ninja fight for our village?" _'Well, people have no other choice to fight for their own selves or clan members have no choice to fight'_ I thought. "It's because of the Will of Fire, the Will of Fire helps us to fight against all odds, Yuzu-chan" he said.

That's a long explanation, but if I may present to you, Konahagakure's Indoctrination to kids. The Will of Fire. I'll never get influenced by this propaganda, why would I fight for my village that I don't even know, there's village secrets and people that I don't want to protect. I'd rather protect myself rather people that I don't know. It's not my job to save this world, it's Naruto's job with his speech jutsu and it did go pretty well, but with the deaths of some sideline characters.

Enough of the propaganda complaining, I want to go outside even play with kids. I'm sure I can play normal like others and not accidentally stick myself onto the wall. "Tou-san I wanna go ous'side" I said "Really Yuzu-chan! That's great, I already scheduled a play date with Inoichi and Ino-chan tomorrow. I'm sure you'll get along quickly" he chirped. _'I regret that I said that, I can't take it back now, playing with one of the rookie 9...shit'_ I thought. "But since you want to go out right now let's roam around a part of the village, I can show you my favorite place!" he said.

So my Dad dressed me up, good thing it was just casual wear and not a dress. We went outside and visited some familiar shop like Ichiraku Ramen, Yakiniku Q, The Yamanaka Flower shop and some blacksmith stores. I am still a one year old toddler and I am still not allowed to be left at the park and not allowed to eat really hard food and my dad is making me suffer. That sucks. We went outside for just 3 hours and went home, father had to make dinner for us two. It was kinda an awkward dinner, no one talks, so I decided to ask "Tou-san where's Kaa-san?". He froze for a while and answered "Your Kaa-san died because of chakra poisoning, she almost survived the wave of kyuubi's chakra but died after" he somberly said. "The name of your mother is Uchi- I mean Yamaguchi Akari and the name of your father is Yamaguchi Kaito" he said.

After talking and eating, Tou-san lulls me to sleep. After he left me inside my room, I internally panicked _'Did he almost say Uchiha? Shit, I might be part Uchiha. Well there's names that starts with Uchi- like Uchiage, but I'll move with pre-caution especially with my eyes, considering that Itachi will kill the clan also Danzo and Orochimaru wants to get a sharingan, I need to be cautious. But_ _my mom? She's still a mystery to me, I hope that she's not an Uchiha and have creepy eyes. I wouldn't like it if I got the Curse of Hatred.'_

I am going to have a hard time to sleep.

.

* * *

.

 _The Next Day_

It's time to play... with Ino. I'm doomed... kinda, the first impression of Ino to me back then, that she was noisy, sociable and a capable shinobi especially about the Yamanaka's techniques. And now I'm going to meet this kid.

My father helped me dressed up my casual wear _(I think he doesn't know how to choose proper dresses for me)_ and went outside. I can't walk properly yet so he just carried me all the way to Yamanaka's Compound. There I saw Ino in a violet dress _'What a cute kid'_ I thought. I also met Inoichi the father of Ino waiting at the front door.

"Hi there Kaito! Is this Yuzu-chan? She's so cute!" Inoichi chirped. What a lively man. "Good Afternoon to you Inoichi,of course Yuzu-chan is cute, she got it from me" Tou-san said. "Tou-san I wanna play now" I said "Of course Yuzu-chan, you and Ino can play inside her bedroom" Inoichi said as he guided us to Ino's bedroom.

"You kids behave, okay? We're just going to discuss some things" Tou-san said. As they left the room Ino said "Let's play! What's your name?" "Oh, my name is Yamaguchi Yuzu! What 'bout yours?" I answered. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, we're friends now okay!" she said, I just nodded. _'What a smart kid, already forcing me to be her friend and has kinda good vocabulary and fluent at speaking'_ I thought.

For the whole afternoon we just played Princess _(It's too girly so I decided to change to game to Restaurant Roleplay)_ and Hide 'n seek for a while. And right now we're playing board games and I'm winning right now, the game is called Draughts or known as checkers. I am not even surprised that she can play this. _Totally normal_ a one year old that can play checkers. Well, Shikamaru can play shogi when he was a kid and beat someone older than him. After this short game I won. I captured all of her 12 pieces and she captured 6 of mine. _'GG mate, get rekt'_ I thought. "Thanks for the game Ino-chan, you really did well" I said "Woah, Yuzu-chan I suck at this game! You're the winner at this game, I bet you can beat Shikamaru!" She said _'Hah, beat Shikamaru? I'm going to loose immediately, that lazy genius'_ I thought.

"Ne, Yuzu-chan are you hungry? Let's get food downstairs!" She dragged me at the kitchen immediately without giving me a chance to answer. She checked the fridge and got some food. It's only cookies. _'Can't believe they got cookies, do they dunk their cookies on their milk, bet they don't'_ I thought. She grabbed the cookies and dragged me again upstairs and gave me some cookies. "Here Yuzu-chan, have some cookies" she said. "Do you have milk Ino-chan? It's better if you dunk the cookies on your milk!" I suggested. "Is it good? I never tried it" she said _'I knew it, hah'_ "Let's get milk downstairs" I said "Eh, I think we don't have milk yet, maybe next time!" she said "Sure" I answered.

After we ate all the cookies. My father came upstairs and fetch me "Yuzu-chan let's go home now". "Do you have to go now Yuzu-chan?" Ino asked, I nodded. She said "You know we'll play again next time and I'm going to beat you at checkers" _'Hah Ino, beating me will be hard, goodluck with that'_ I thought "Bye Ino, don't be a loser when I beat you" I said. "Of course not" she said.

My father and I went home after saying goodbye to Ino and Inoichi. It's already night when we got home, my dad made a small dinner for us and ate quietly. After eating my dad and I slept.

.

* * *

.

After playing with Ino, I decided I want to stay at home. Maybe my dad can teach how to read Kanji and speak fluently. So during breakfast I exclaimed "Tou-san I wanna learn how to read" he just smiled and after eating he grabbed the book that we recently didn't finish and that is: A Thousand Cranes. He said that it was mom's favorite book, and that's the reason why he always reads it to me. The summary of this story is about a girl who is diagnosed with sickness, that folded a Thousand paper cranes that is suggested by her friend. It said that whoever created a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish. A thousand cranes was a good story, I see why my mom liked this book.

For a while we read some books available from our house and while reading my father asked suddenly "Do you want to be ninja Yuzu-chan?" "What's a ninja Tou-san?" I asked _'That's a stupid question, of course a ninja is the one who support the military of the village'_ I mentally face palmed. He answered "Being a ninja is to serve the village, do you remember about the will of fire?" I nodded my head. "Good, do you want to be a ninja?" he asked again. I just nodded, I don't want to disappoint him about my choices. So I answered "Of course Tou-san I wanna protect you!" _'I'm never gonna save the village, I am going to save it if I want to. It's annoying that this village is powerful and can't handle allies and military properly to my liking'_ I grumbled in my mind. "That's good Yuzu-chan I am going to teach you about being a shinobi next year, and you're going to be great!" He proudly said.

Hahaha. I'm totally fucked in this situation. The choice of me being a civilian is already ruined. I'll try to do my something impossible.

When life gives you lemons, **make orange juice** and leave the world wondering how you did it.

.

* * *

. **Etymology of their names.**

=~ 山口 (Yamaguchi) : Mountain Entrance ~=

=~ ゆず (Yuzu) : Citrus ~=

=~ 介 杜 (Kaito) : Between Pear Trees ~=

=~ 丹李 (Akari) : Red Plum ~=

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Do you like it? my new story? It's hard for me to write long chapters so next chapters may take awhile. Please Review and tell me some mistakes I made ( _follow my story too :)_ ). (´∀｀)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**

.


	3. Choking on Air

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

一个人站着不动就变得最疲惫

 _"A man grows most tired while standing still."_

* * *

.

 _ **Year Two** (Yuzu is two years old)_

This the day that my father told me to exercise, so I can be a 'great ninja'. This exercise is really tiring, 10 laps of running, 10 minutes of high-plank, 5 sets of push-ups and more exercises that you can think of. I should've said that 'I'll think about it'. Right now I am at my last lap of running, my father told me that I will wear weights when I become three years old. He said that it would stunt my growth.

After doing all my exercise I tiredly said to my dad "Tou-san can we go ous'side to get some gyoza? I'm hungry" "Hmm, how about dangos? You need sugar to keep you energized for the whole day, we'll buy gyoza later" he suggested. "Hmmmm, if you buy me dango, you'll lessen the exercise that you gave me into half tomorrow" I said. "Let me think about it Yuzu-chan" he said.

We went at the dango shop and ordered our Mitirashi Dango. While waiting for our dango I asked my dad "What kind of Ninja are you?" "I am a Tokubetsu jounin" he answered "What's a special Tokubetsu Tou-san?" "Yuzu-chan a Tokubetsu Jounin is a jounin that excels in a specific area" "What do you specialize in Tou-san?" "Good Question Yuzu-chan, I'll tell you later. We gotta get our dango and a find a place to eat".

After getting our dango, we went at the park and sat down. While eating our dango my father answered my question earlier "To answer your question earlier, I specialize at information gathering or infiltration." _'That's the thing that he can only do? Well information gathering is also important'_ I thought. "Are you a strategist Tou-san?" I asked "Well I did help my team to strategize, and mostly I am the brains at my team, Yeah but I'm not an expert" he answered. "Oooooh, that's cool Tou-san I bet you were the loser on your team" I teased him. He playfully pouted and said "That hurts Yuzu-chan, my own daughter telling me that I am the loser". Getting tired of his antics I requested "Are you going to teach me how to use chakra Tou-san?" "No, since you called me loser" he faked cried _'This is getting troublesome, I need to learn how to break physics with chakra already!'_ I thought. "Ahh hehe I was just joking Tou- _chan_ I said that you are the best one on your team" I said "Atta-girl, since your two years old you're already allowed to open your chakra system so follow my instructions" he said "Perform the Ram Seal and concentrate". _'Okay,Ram Hand Seal'_ "Like this?" I asked, my father shook his head and fixed my hand seal. "Now concentrate and close your eyes". So I closed my eyes, performed the Ram sign and concetrated.

.

* * *

.

Discovering chakra it's like touching a warm fluffy thing. Each person has different description of chakra, as depicted from the show Naruto has bright and warm and Sasuke has dark and cold when he got the curse mark. When I touched some blue weird thingy, which by the way is my chakra. It felt like being in a cold room with a fireplace beside you. Well I'm not sure if that's correct, that's how I feel about my chakra. How do you describe chakra anyways?

"You can open your eyes now Yuzu-chan" my father said "I did it Tou-chan I opened my chakra system!" I exclaimed "Can I do cool jutsu now!" _'Teach me Shunshin!'_ I thought _'I wanna be cool like Shisui!'_ "Not now Yuzu-chan, you still have a long way to go. But for the future months we're going to expand your chakra reserves" he said "So more exercises?" "Yes, more exercises"

.

* * *

.

Well, When life gives you lemons, ask life why you only got lemons to make lemonade, when you actually need sugar and water to make lemonade, along with lemons.

.

* * *

.

We went home after eating our dango, father went to buy some grocery for dinner, so I am alone for awhile. I thought about how chakra works in this world. Chakra was created when two forms of energy mixed, and that's physical and spiritual. I was lucky to open my chakra system completely, since my case is being reincarnated , I have high spiritual chakra rather than physical. _'Thank God my Father make me do exercises and I'm lucky that I'm not chakra sensitive or else I might die'_ I thought. I need to practice chakra control and some jutsu especially Shunshin, I might learn seals though, it seems rare here at Konoha, the only known seal masters are Tobirama, Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina, Kakashi maybe Orochimaru and Mito.

So I'm gonna be a Seal Master, Infiltrator, strategist and more. I will not have high hopes for me being a Mary Sue in this world.

My dad arrived shortly and cooked our dinner, we talk about what ninja I'm going to be, I told him to be an infiltrator like him. He happily cried and kept saying 'You're going to be great like me'. After we finished our dinner and fixed our table we went to sleep.

.

* * *

.

In the middle of the night, I have a hard time breathing ( _ **INEedAiR**_ ) so I went to my father's room he asked "Are you okay Yuzu-chan?" I just cried "Tou-san I can't breathe, It's hard to breathe, I'm choking on air".( _ **LEtmeBrEAtH**_ ) Great I just jinxed my self that I'm not Chakra Sensitive, I ignored something obvious to me. Being a reincarnated person living here, of course it would have a disadvantage, a chakra sensitive person. I just cried and cried until I passed out.

.

* * *

.

(Well, When life gives you melons, it means you're dyslexic)  
.

* * *

.

Waking up in a white room I saw my father sleeping beside me. _'Am I in a hospital? Shouldn't have jinxed it when I said I'm not chakra sensitive.'_ I thought. Man I'm hungry, what time is it anyways? Nine in the morning? I didn't eat breakfast today. What happened yesterday? I tried to remember what happened yesterday _'Oh I woke up in the middle of the night and cried to my father and passed out_ _'._ During that night I can't breathe, like the air is full dirt, it's like similar to asthma (but with chakra).

I decided to wake up my father by shaking him. "Tou-san wake up, I'm hungry" I said "Yuzu-chan your'e awake!" he hugged me "Don't make your father worry okay!" he said. "What happened yesterday Tou-san?" _'I needed to know what happened while I passed out'_ "You were sent at the hospital yesterday Yuzu, the doctors needed to confine you for a short time, but your'e okay know" he answered "Since you're hungry I'm going to get you gyoza, wait for me okay?" so he fixed his hair and went out to get Gyoza. _'Weird, he didn't mention that I'm chakra sensitive, maybe he didn't mention it, because he don't want to discourage me about me being a ninja it's kinda reasonable but I already know'_ I said to myself.

After five minutes my father arrived "Here's your gyoza Yuzu, let's eat". We ate in silence, it's suffocating me ( ** _ToOQUiet_** ). "Tou-san what time I'll be going home?" I asked "You're going to be cleared later, the doctor will give you medicine later." he said. "Do you want to go now? I can ask the doctor." "Okay, I want to go home early, I miss my bed.". Father called the doctor and gave him some medicine for me. We went home after that.  
.

* * *

.

Day after day, father's eyes has bags in them and each day it became darker. I never knew that me being a chakra sensitive person will affect my father's wellness. I need to comfort him _everyday._  
.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Do you like it? my new story? It's hard for me to write long chapters so next chapters may take awhile. Please Review and tell me some mistakes I made ( _follow my story too :)_ ). (´∀｀)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**

.


	4. Pancake Chronicles

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

二兎を追う者は一兎をも得ず。

 _"One who chases after two hares won't catch even one."_

* * *

.

 _ **Year** **Three** (Yuzu is Three years old)_

Cheering up my father is hard. Very Hard. I don't know how I can cheer up an old person, considering that he should do it because I'm the one with the condition. But it's okay now he came back to normal.

 **[** **Flashback** **]**

 _I woke up early in morning to make pancakes for my father. He needed to be happy so I can be happy. Well pancakes are easy, what could go wrong. We have all the ingredients here. Some flour, baking powder, salt, white sugar, milk, egg and butter, that's all I need. Too bad they don't have pancake mix here (does it exist here?). My father is still asleep so I needed to be quiet so I can't disturb him._

 _I mixed all the ingredients and cooked it. I did a little mess but nobody cares for that, all that matters was the pancakes that I'm going to serve. After 10 minutes I prepared the table and the pancakes. I heard footsteps coming towards the dining room so I quickly poured the syrup and sat on the chair. "Tou-san look what I made!" I chirped "What's this?" he asked "It's a pancake, I made it early in the morning" I answered. "You shouldn't have made us breakfast you just came home from the hospital, what happens if you get sick again" he said worriedly "I'm fine Tou-san, I can handle anything, I told you that I'm going to be a great ninja!" I chirped "So eat my pancakes now! It's delicious". My father curiously eyed the food and ate it, his eyes widen and said "This is so good Yuzu-chan! Where'd you learn this?" he asked 'Shit, I don't have an excuse for this' "Uhh, I just experimented random food that I saw from the pantry" I lied. "Well good thing it turns out well" he said._

 _"Yuzu-chan don't do this ever again, okay? I'm worried that you'll get sick. So next I'm going to cook breakfast to you" he said "No, Tou-chan I'm gonna make breakfast everyday, you'll cook lunch and dinner already so I'm gonna help you!" I said. "Okay Yuzu, make sure it's good". Then he smiled_

 _We ate our pancakes until there's nothing left._

 **[ Flashback End]**

.

* * *

.

My father is teaching me taijutsu, he bought some training weights to make me faster. I'm only allowed to wear this during my training times not every day. He said that I'm going to wear this all the time when I'm 8 years old. He taught me some academy katas, which were basic moves. My father forced me to run every morning him, which means waking up at 5:00 in the morning. I never met Gai though, it seems he was on the other side of the village. _Which I'm thankful for._

Right now we're doing the second kata at the academy which is the Tekki Nidan*. Father guides me about my stances, and sometimes hit me with a stick if I made a wrong stance.

"Yuzu, take a break, you're doing good" he said "You're going to be a great ninja like your me and your mother." he praised me. "Am I allowed to learn about chakra now father?" I asked "Not yet, maybe when you're five, and at the same time I can teach you cool jutsus" he said. "But don't forget your medicines, m'kay?" he reminded me "Okay".

.

* * *

.

Taijustu... It's such a TROUBLESOME thing to do. You gotta wake up more early so you can get a warm up. I can't believe there are people who have spare time to exercise in the morning. It's like they don't even take time to process the trauma that comes from waking up and realizing you exist. Existential Crisis is hitting me hard. Why did I get reincarnated again? Do I need something to do here in this Narutoverse? Since I'm here maybe I can prevent some deaths like Neji, Asuma, Jiraiya and Itachi. That's gonna be hard, but hey, I'm going to work hard ( _if only I have this motivation_ ). I don't where to begin with this fucked up world.

.

* * *

.

What time is it? It's dinner time!  
Even if my father acts childish, he is a good cook! He's good at making Tempura, Ramen, Okonomiyaki and my personal favorite Curry. Today we're making curry. I'm going to help him prepare the dishes. "Yuzu, try to mix the curry carefully, okay?" "Okay". Father didn't trust me with a knife so he chopped all the other ingredients necessary. When the food's done we ate our curry. Then my father said to me "Yuzu-chan you're going to have a playdate with Ino. Inoichi invited you" "Really! I can't wait for it Tou-san" _'Ino still can't beat me at Checkers, hah'_. "What time are we going?" "Around one in the afternoon" he said. "Now sleep so you can get rest, okay?" I went up to my room and slept

.

* * *

.

 _The next day_

After preparing all the thing I need. MY father and I went to Ino's house. And there I saw Ino waiting at the front door. "Hi, Ino!, are you gonna beat me now? I am still the winner y'know?" I said to her. "In your dreams Yuzu-chan I brought someone to beat you!" she said. "Tou-san Ino and I are going to play upstairs m'kay" I said "Okay Yuzu-chan behave okay? Ino-chan where's your father?" Dad asked Ino "Dad is just at the backyard, Yamaguchi-san" Ino said "Let's now go upstairs Yuzu-chan" she said.

As I enter the room upstairs, there I saw the one and only Sakura. _'Woah, Sakura is here the medic of Team 7.'_ I thought. "Hey, Sakura meet Yuzu, and Yuzu meet Sakura" Ino said as she introduced me to Sakura. "Uh h-hi Yuzu-san nice to meet you" Sakura shyly said "Hi, there Sakura-chan you can drop the -san we're friends anyways" I chirped "Okay Yuzu-chan" Sakura said. "Hey Ino, what're we going to do the whole day?" I asked. "I asked Sakura-chan to beat you in Checkers" Ino said "Are you really that desperate Ino to beat me in checkers?" I asked her "Kinda, but I wanna see who's better at checkers between you and Sakura-chan, because you both beat me to it" she admitted. "Okay then, let's have a good game Sakura-chan" I said.

* * *

.

"Thanks for the good game Sakura, you played well" I smiled at her. "Woaah, Yuzu-chan you're good at this game" Sakura said. "Hehehe, I'm not that good, I'm sure somebody can beat me at checkers" I said. "Not good? You caught all of Sakura's pieces and and Sakura only caught five of yours" Ino said. I just shrugged. "How 'bout you and Sakura play, I would want to see you guys play checkers" I suggested "Sure" they both said.

Sakura and Ino played for a long time, and the game ending with a draw. After playing we just decided to eat cookies but with milk this time. I hope their friendship is never ruined in the series. Are all Uchiha sexy or somewhat handsome? Is it in their genes?

I'll never be a fangirl especially to Sasuke.

 _._

* * *

.

We went home afterplaying. We already ate dinner at Ino's house so I went to my bed early. _'Being a reincarnated person is really tiring. I need to lay low, maybe I can be genius but not a prodigy like Itachi. I need to fail some classes'_ I thought. Pondering this thoughts for a long time, I suddenly fell asleep.

.

* * *

*There are only three Tekki basic kata on this list. Their purpose is to help you develop a strong fighting stance. The horse stance is used in all of the Tekki videos. Imagine you are riding a horse to get the right position.

.

 **Author's Notes: Do you like it? my new story? It's hard for me to write long chapters so next chapters may take awhile. Please Review and tell me some mistakes I made ( _follow my story too :)_ ). (´∀｀)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**

.


	5. Chakra don't do this to me

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

नौ सौ चूहे खाके बिल्ली हज को चली

 _"After eating 900 hundred rats, the cat goes to Hajj."_

* * *

.

 _ **Year** **Six** (Yuzu is Six years old)_

Chakra. It came from the God Trees, when I researched it before, it was a meteorite that landed several millennia before. Apparently Kaguya ate it and become the first person to wield chakra. What a fucking rebel, she ate the fruit when humans don't touch it or never even bothered to eat it _(It's like Adam and Eve, but with Eve only)_. She caused the first Infinite Tsukoyomi to ensure peace. What weird way to distribute peace throughout the whole world.

Through chakra you can do anything to break physics laws. To walk on water like Jesus, and breathe out fire like a dragon. How awesome is that? Super right? But you still need all the fucking hardwork. Memorising hand seals, channeling chakra to certain body parts to make it work. How the fuck can ninjas to learn this? Where the heck do they get the motivation to learn?

Everytime I do chakra exercises I need to take my medicine before that three times a day. Being chakra sensitive sucks, this body is sensitive so I have to be careful. I'm just waiting for my father to teach me a new Chakra exercise.

"Yuzu-chan, I'm going to teach you about chakra control" he said. "What's the use of chakra control Tou-san?" I asked "Chakra control is to use chakra effectively, Shinobis can't waste chakra. That's why they practice Chakra Control." he answered "Here, put this leaf on your forehead and direct all chakra onto the leaf" he gave me the leaf. I concentrated hard and it worked! I now got a leaf sticking on my forehead "Tou-san look! I can do it" "That's only the start Yuzu, now stick three leaves on your forehead" he said "What? That's hard!" I complained "You never know atleast you tried" he said.

Chakra control is hard, especially if your ratio is not balanced _(like_ _me_ ) _._ I have high spiritual energy and low physical energy. Since my father made me do exercise routines early, it made my control a bit easier. Spreading chakra like butter on leaf needs to be perfect, or else it might fall.

.

* * *

.

After one hour on doing this exercise. I managed to stick five leaves on my forehead "Tou-san look I sticked five leaves on my forehead!" I said "Good job Yuzu, because of that you can play at the park tomorrow, ok?" he said "Hai" "Don't forget to drink your medicine later, I'm going to teach you one basic jutsu from the academy later, so you better take your medicine" he said.

I went inside to grab my medicine and drank some water _'I feel like my chakra is already replenished'_ I dismissed my thought. I went back outside and said "I'm ready now Tou-san!" "Good, now today you'll learn substitution jutsu until you collapse!" he enthusiastically said. _'Uhh, come on I was expecting shunshin, but that could do'_ I thought "Show me! show me!" "Chill Yuzu, I'll show you first" he performed the jutsu with handseals and substituted with a log beside him. _'Wow, is this considered magic?'_ "Woah that's cool!" I said. "Perform the hand seals Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake" he said "Concentrate the chakra that you use and expell it on the thing that you want to replace" "How do you know how much chakra to use?" I asked "Well, the bigger the object is, the more chakra to use and the smaller the object is the less chakra you use, it's easier to replace with a bigger object first, because it needed less control on chakra and vice- versa on smaller objects." he explained. "Oohh" _'That's amazing'_ I attempted to perform the substitution jutsu, nothing happened. "Did it work, Tou-san?" "Uhh, no, you need to channel chakra on your hands first" he said. I tried and tried to try the jutsu and for my fifteenth attempt... it worked. "YAAaas, I did it Tou-san" I cheered "You did well Yuzu, it's now night time, I already prepared dinner let's go."

We ate dinner and slept peacefully for that day.

.

* * *

.

 _The next day_

Finally. Some alone time. Father had an emergency mission and will be out for a while. My father left me at the park with other kids here. And I saw one familiar face... ya'll can guess it. It's Naruto Uzumaki _(Is he always at the swing?)_ , even if my charisma isn't that good I decided to go there at the swing and talk to him. "Do you want me to push the swing?" I asked Naruto. He looked at like I have three heads "Uhh, you don't want to? I'll be going then" I said, then Naruto said "W-wait we can play, ~ttebayo" "Ohhh, thanks I always wanted to push somebody on that swing" _'That sounded a little bit wrong'_ "Let's take turns, ~ttebayo" he said. We played like this for like an hour and I decided to ask "What's your name? Do you wanna be friends?", he answered enthusiastically "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" _'BELievE iT, sometimes that catch phrase is obnoxiously annoying'_ I thought "Woah, really a Hokage, I bet you're going to be great one!" I said "Are you really sure you want me to be your friend? People hate me" he said "Nah, what's wrong 'bout that they're just people we can be friends, no matter what." I assure to him "I got a friend BELIEVE IT, what's your name?" he asked

"My name is-" I was cut off by kids, who want me to play with them "Hey, stop playing with that demon, come join us" _'in the dark side'_ I continued in thought "I'm fine with Naruo's company, you can just continue to play" I said "Tch" said the kid _'I'll fucking remember that kid'_. Then my father arrived, I saw him at the gate waiting "A-ah, I gotta go now, thanks Naruto for the company, gotta blast, bye" I quickly said.

I ran to my father and hugged him "How long have you been here, don't leave me alone bored" I pouted "Well, the Hokage called me for some debriefing at my previous mission" he explained. "Tou-san let's eat at Yakiniku Q, I want to eat there!" I requested "Sure, it's almost dinner times anyways and I'm tired to cook dinner." he said. So we went at Yakiniku Q and talked about what happened today. "Tou-san I made a new friend! His name is Naruto" I said. He stopped chewing and stared at me for a while and said "Yuzu, be careful around that kid okay, people might hurt you both, so I might as well suggest avoid him" he said "Wha? why?" I asked "Just trust your father, okay? Oh by the way the meat your cooking is burning" he said. Shit. he's right the meat is burning, I quickly put it on the top of the rice.

After eating we went back home while walking back home I asked "How did you and Kaa-san met?". "You're mother falled in love with me the moment she laid her eyes on me." I rolled my eyes "The real story Tou-san" my father let out a sheepish laugh then said "Uh, well I'm sure that I'm a hopeless romantic before. And your mom always rejected me, until she loved me" "Tell me the whole story Tou-san!" I said "That's for another time Yuzu-chan" he said "Anyways we're here".

Father and I talked shortly about the academy and said I'm going to enroll when I'm eight. _'Hell yeah, One with the timeline'_. "Go sleep now Yuzu it's past eleven" he said "Hai Tou-san"

.

* * *

.

 _B **r** ea **th** e. **I** **t'** s **S** UF **foC** aTinG. C **A** n'T BR **eaT** he. H **ElP. Do** n't LEA **vE mE.**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, this dream... it's scary. I don't think I can't sleep well today. I released a sigh and went to my father's room, because _**I aM** S **CA** red._ "Tou-san I can't sleep" "Hm? Let me sing you a lullaby so you can sleep." He comforted me.

He sung me a lullaby until I fell asleep.

.


	6. White Pale Eyes

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

弱肉強食

 _"The weak are meat; the strong eat."_

* * *

.

 _ **Year Eight** (Yuzu is Eight years old)_

It's time to go to school! I don't know why I'm exited about school, but this kind of school is cool. I hope it's not the same before in my old world _(What a Naive thought)_. "Yuzu-chan it's time to go to school!" father said downstairs. I prepared all I needed today at school and went downstairs "I'm ready Tou-san" I said. "Oooh, look at you Yuzu! You're going to be a ninja after four years!" he cooed. "Hurry up now! Eat your breakfast, I prepared them" "Okay". After eating breakfast, father brought me to school. We waited there for awhile, the Hokage is going to have a speech.

I saw Ino, she's with her parents, there's Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, I think all of the Rookie nine is here except Naruto, considering his status here in the village.

I wonder how Naruto handle all the glares and abuses to him. His smiles are always genuine (it's always bright) and he will do nothing to harm this village, he always saves them. Heck, I bet that he will die for this village just to get him acknowledged. Isn't there a S-rank secret about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki? It's pretty obvious that he's a the jailer of Nine tails (or Kurama), people saying demon and Kyuubi brat. Naruto should've connect the dots together that he has the Kyuubi inside him.

If I was the Jinchuriki, I'll get away from this village and maybe go to Kumo (since they handle Jinchurikis with care). Konaha isn't the best village or the most powerful one, they just have great influence over the years. Well Naruto being the jailer of Nine tails is none of my business.

"The Will of Fire, this what gives us strength to continue fighting against all odds. Today these future Leaf Shinobi will enter the academy, let the Will of Fire run through their veins" The Third Hokage said. _'What_ _a weird speech'_ I thought.

All students are put up in the front so when they get called it would be easy to sort them. I said Goodbye to my dad and went up front. One chunin called all the students into their respective classroom sections.

"Class 1-A : Aburame Shino, Amaya Toga, Bando Chen,Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kai, Sarutobi Kali, Sarutobi Eno-" I didn't pay any attention they're not calling my name yet. There's many Uchiha here, too bad they'll be gone because of Itachi.

 _'What a bad luck for the clan'_ I thought "- Uchiha Sasuke and lastly Yamaguchi Yuzu, you guys are on class 1-A with Sakamato Yuu" the chunin signalled us to go to our teacher. _'That was fast Class 1-A immediately'_ I thought.

.

* * *

.

Our teacher guided us to our classroom, there's more children who enrolled here so Class 1-A has the most students. I grabbed a seat at the back near the window (because, why not), Hinata sat beside me that's surprising. I think we're the only girls at the back, most of them is at the front near their Sasuke- _kun._ In front of me is one random person and beside him is Shino. _'What a nice seating arrangement, I hope it doesn't change, Hinata is a good student maybe she'll be a good seat mate'_ I thought. "Hello there! My name is Yamaguchi Yuzu, what's your name?" I asked with a smile, Hinata let out a small squeak _'So cute'_ "I-I'm Hy-Hyuga H-Hinata, n-nice t-t-to m-meet y-you" she said. "Hey, stop stuttering, have some confidence, ya know!" I said as I slapped he rback lightly "Okay Y-yamaguchi-san" she said "Just call Yams or Yuzu, we're friends" I said

"Good Morning Class I'll be your Homeroom teacher for this year." he wrote his name on the board "My name is Sakamato Yuu, and you should treat me with utter respect, because I'm going to teach you" he said strictly _'Great, I'm stuck with a grumpy strict teacher'_ "Hai, Sensei" they chorused "Today we're going to review your curriculums for this whole year" he said. I decided not to listen, because it's just a guide, they'll show only the basics during the first year.

.

* * *

.

After long minutes of explaining the bell rang. "That was boring" I said "Hey do you wanna have lunch with me?" I asked Hinata "H-huh? S-sure" she said. I saw all the girls asking Sasuke to eat with him (I wonder how he survived four years of stalking). "Let's go" we went outside and choose to seat at the tree. "Let's sit on that branch" I suggested "W-why d-do y-you wa-want t-to s-sit o-on -th-that br-branch? I-Isn't i-it d-d-dangerous?" she said "Hehe, you have point, let's just sit here below, but next time I want to eat on that branch it seems comfortable" I said.

We ate telling all about our selves, and one student decided to join us and it's Naruto "Hey, can I hide here for a sec?" "Sure" I said. He hid behind the tree we're eating, then the teacher who is covered in shiny glitter appeared suddenly "Did you see Naruto?" he asked. Hinata is sweating because Naruto's behind the tree I just said "Who's Naruto?" "The kid with the blonde spiky hair wearing an orange suit" he said "Nope, but I think I saw him go outside this campus" I pointed the wrong direction "Okay, Thank You" he said then disappeared.

"Haha, Naruto you did that prank?" I said "Hey! You're that girl on the park!" he said "Yeah, by the way how did you do the prank?" I asked "Uh, I just put ninja wires on the teachers faculty, it's awesome right! BELIEVE IT" he said loudly "Haha yeah, hey next time let's prank some teachers together, yeah?" I said "Sure, I'll go now they might get me here" he said and went into hiding.

I looked back to Hinata and saw that she was red, redder than the tomato. "Uhh, you're okay Hinata?" I asked "Y-yes, I-I'm fi-fine" she said "Really?" I said with a smirk on my face "I-I-I'm r-r-really f-fine Y-Yamaguchi-san" she said "Hey I told you not to call me that, call me by my nickname" I said "Besides I keep your crush with a secret" I said "Your crush is N-" I said as Hinata clamped my mouth _'That's out of character'_ I thought "I'll keep quiet, chill" I said as I removed her hand "Geez, I never knew you'll shut my mouth" "So-sorry I-I j-just want i-it a s-secret" she said "It's fine let's continue to eat"

.

* * *

.

The bell rang and we went back inside our respective classrooms. We waited for our teacher to come back, so we decided to have a chat. After a while the teacher arrived "So you guys haven't introduced your self to me and your classmates, so let's start the introduction" he said _'The introductions is supposed to be at the start, I guess he thinks that introduction of studies is more important than getting to know each other'_ I thought "Let's start at the back" he pointed at me. I stood up and said "My name is Yamaguchi Yuzu and I like sour candies" I said "Okay next" this goes until the last student Sasuke "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like my Aniki and training" he said. A crap ton of girls squealed _'dang, that noise is annoying'_ "Quiet down" he said loudly "Tomorrow we're going to do some physical test for all of you" he said "So better prepare, those who fail will have a punishment" All of us including me looked surprised (some of them looks like a ghost already).

The bell rang "You're dismissed". All students went out immediately, I said goodbye to Hinata. I waited for my father at the front gate. While waiting I met Ino "Hey Ino! Which class are you in?" I asked "My class is 1-B, you know I'm jealous of you!" she said "How about Sakura? She's in my class too." I said. She frowned and said "Billboard Brow? We're not friends anymore, because she likes Sasuke-kun" "That's not reasonable to break your friendship" I said "Well I gotta go now my father's here, bye Ino" "Bye!"

I went to my father and hugged him. "How's your school?" he asked "Fine, I'm stuck with a strict teacher though" I said "Really!, I'm stuck with a strict teacher too wen I was an academy student!" "Hey Yuzu-chan, don't be a fangirl okay?" _'Haha, I'll never be a fangirl'_ "Hai, I'll never" I said "So did you made friends today?" "Yeah! I'm friends with Hyuga Hinata" I chirped "Wow, you have it more easier than me" he said gloomily "Why Tou-san?" I asked "Hehe, it took me a week to befriend someone, I wonder how you befriended a stuck-up Hyugas" he said. I sweatdropped "Well, she's nice, not like other Hyugas" I defended her. "Okay, but be careful, some Hyuga are not like her" he warned me "Okay"

.

* * *

.

Now, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow's physical test.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Do you like it? my new story? It's hard for me to write long chapters so next chapters may take awhile. Please Review and tell me some mistakes I made ( _follow my story too :)_ ). (´∀｀)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**

.


	7. Intellectual Exercise is better

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"A paranoid is someone who knows a little of what's going on. "

― William S. Burroughs

* * *

 **~Academy: Year 1~**

* * *

.

Today's the Physical Test. I practiced late at night and you know what that means... I'm Late. Not a minute late more like an hour late. Well I decided to take my time to go to school. (If you're late take you're time, you can't be late twice.)

"Bye Tou-san, I'm already late so I gotta go to school now." I went outside and walked. Well it's weird my father didn't wake me up, maybe he slept late too. Walking towards school, I saw my classmates at the yard already. _'I gotta go put my bag, inside the classroom first or I can skip this test and waste less energy'_ I thought _'I'll skip, what could go wrong'_. I ran fast to our classroom's corridor and guess who's inside the classroom.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, hey, why're you here?" I asked "Troublesome, I don't want to get tired" he said _'Wow, I didn't notice Shikamaru was my classmate'_ I thought. "So you skipped" I said, he seemed tense thinking I might tell him. "Haha, don't be tense, I'm going to skip too" I said. He relaxed and said "Oh". Well this is awkward, we're inside the classroom... just the two of us. _'It's too quiet here'_ I thought "Hey, you wanna play a game?" I said "What kind?" he asked "I don't know maybe Shogi or Cards? You want to play that?" I suggested "You play Shogi?" "Uhh, kinda, but I'm more good with cards" I said. "Well, I choose Shogi then cards" he said "Uhh we don't have a board though" I said "We can play shogi without a board you know" he said "Let's improvise the blackboard instead" "I'll just draw the grids" "Troublesome, but's that's the easiest way".

.

* * *

.

I drew the nine by nine grids and Shikamaru drew the pieces. "Well this is amusing" I said to myself "What's amusing about this? Troublesome woman" he said the last part to himself. "I wonder if Sakamoto-sensei knows you're skipping classes, he might get us detention" I said "How about you?" he asked "Meh, I'm late I can say that I'm really late because of an emergency orrr I can make a run for it at the end of classes" I said, he sweatdropped "Anyways let's start the game!"

"You have the first move" Shikamaru said "Okay"

▲７六歩 △３四歩  
▲６六歩 △４二飛  
▲４二銀 △３二銀  
▲２六歩 △４四歩  
▲５六歩 △６二玉  
▲６八王 △５八金左  
▲７八王 △7二銀  
▲５八金右 △７一玉

▲P-7f △P-3d  
▲P-6f △R-4b  
▲S-4h △S-3b  
▲P-2f △P-4d  
▲P-5f △K-6b  
▲K-6h △G-5b(6a)  
▲K-7h △S-7b  
▲G-5h(6i) △K-7a

We wrote our moves on the board to remember our moves. It was a quiet game until the door opens.

.

* * *

.

It was Hinata who opened the door. I let out a sigh "Hinata whatcha doin' here?" I asked "Oh, I-It's a-almost l-lunch t-time s-so t-they a-allowed u-us t-to g-get o-gur l-lunches al-already." she answered "Where's the other students?" Shikamaru asked "Uhh T-they d-decided t-to p-play" she said "Troublesome, let's continue the game" he said and when he looked at the bored it was half erased "What a Drag, why did you erase it" he said "Uhh, because you're winning this game and I'm losing, don't worry I got it written let's continue tomorrow" I said, he just sweatdropped "Hey, Hinata let's eat lunch, yeah?" "S-Sure" "Hey, Shika? Wanna join?" "Nah, I'm going to eat lunch with Choji" he said "Okay, see ya later then" I said as I exited the door with Hinata.

.

* * *

.

"Ne Hinata-chan, what did you today?" I asked "W-we j-just d-did r-r-running a-and p-push-ups, S-sakamoto-sensei s-said t-that w-we're g-oing t-to h-have s-spar l-later" she answered "Oh" "Hey Hinata, are you my friend?" I asked "H-huh? O-of c-course" she said "Then stop stuttering you know, you need to be confident!" I slapped her back lightly.

We continued talking until the bell rang.

.

* * *

.

I went back into the classroom and sat down at my seat. But before that, Sakamato-sensei called me. "Yuzu! Why didn't tell me you're late?" he said angrily "Well... I can't be late twice in a day so I took my time sensei" I said with an eye smile "Next time give me a more reasonable excuse, you have detention later, you too Shikamaru I saw you two skipping classes" he said. _'Then why didn't you call us earlier?'_ I thought "Okay"

We went at the yard where sparring matches are held. "Today we're going to spar, no weapons and jutsus for those who're advanced" he said "Now first up: Inuzuka Kai vs. Uchiha Sasuke" he said. I covered my ears from the squeals of the fangirls _'They're soo noisy'_ I thought. The two of them went inside the sparring circle and did the seal of confrontation "You Sasuke, you're going down." Kai said "Hn."was all Sasuke can say _'Is he mute or what, he has voice so he use do it.'_ I thought.

The fight was so fast, Sasuke used the Uchiha Style which depended on more fast and strong attacks and Kai used the Inuzuka style which is more strong but not that fast (Considering that he don't have a ninken yet). So the winner is Sasuke.

Well I admit that Sasuke is good at Taijutsu, but Lee is more good at it. I didn't bother to watch each others fight until he called my name.

.

* * *

.

"Haruno Sakura vs. Yamaguchi Yuzu" Sakamoto-sensei said "YUZU! quit slacking off and come over here!" he said angrily _'Guess I went to his shit list already'_ I grumbled inside my head "Hai" I said as I went inside the circle. "Perform the seal" while doing the seal of confrontation I said to sensei "Ne, Sensei if I beat Sakura-san here for 5 seconds, remove the detention for me and Shikamaru, Deal?" I said with a smile. He snorted not believing me "Sure, deal" he said "Ok" "Now, Start"

"Look Sakura! Sasuke is waving at you!" I said "Really, where's Sasuke-kun!" while she looked back I push her outside the ring "Annnnd The Winnner is Yamaguchiii Yuuzu!" I said loudly. They all looked at me wide eyes "Okay sensei, no detention, hah" I said as I went back at the ring.

I went back at Hinata and sat down "W-woah nice t-trick Y-yuzu-chan" she said "Haha, thanks".

Sakura went towards and us and shouted "Hey, Yuzu you're not allowed to do that!" "Huh? It's a sparring match everything is fine, ya know" I said. Her face is steaming with anger, because I embarrassed her infront of Sasuke, she walked away after. "Hey, Hinata-chan who did you fight earlier while I was sleeping?" I asked "O-oh it's Sa-sakura-san" she said "You didn't give your all didn't you?" I said "Y-yes" was all her response "Don't hold back next time" I said

.

* * *

.

"Okay last match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yamaguchi Yuzu" cue the cheers of fangirls. This is getting tiring I wanna go home my father's gonna teach me how to use projectiles. "Hn." wait lemme put the translation 'You're not going to trick me' that's what he said. "Ok". We performed the seal of confrontation and went back at the starting places.

The place that I started is sandy. I have an advantage. I put my leg left over right, so he can focus my right leg. I lowered my left hand and acting like I grabbed some sand. When the teacher said start he bolted fast to me. I motioned my hand like throwing sand and he closed his eyes. And when he closed his eyed I pushed him out of the circle. "Good Game" is what I said "Hey, you're not allowed to use anything" he said earning 'yeah, that's cheating' "I din't use anything" I defended "What about the sand" he said "I didn't use anything, ya know" I said smiling "Hn." 'I'm going to get revenge on you next time' "Haha, you should've seen your face" I said. He glared at me

"Okay class let's go back at the classroom and discuss some things" the teacher intervened

.

* * *

.

"So, you guys did well for the physical test today. We're going to continue normal lessons tomorrow" he said "You're dismissed"

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: I actually don't know how to play shogi -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have Ramen**


	8. Merry Revenge and stuff to patch up

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them"

― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

* * *

 **~Academy: Year 1 ~**

* * *

.

"The Second Shinobi War involves a large majority of the shinobi villages and countries. It was the war that The Legendary Sannin rose to fame." Sakamoto-sensei said "Do you have some questions?" he asked. No one raised a hand so he continued.

This class is getting boring already. And it's just the first year. All school might be the same after all. Well I need to recap what I did these few months.

-My father taught me how to use projectiles and next month he's gonna teach how to use a dagger. (Since it's his weapon sometimes)

-My father is going to teach me other jutsus. Like clone and transformation jutsu.

-My father said that he's going to teach me one elemental jutsu next year!

Isn't that great! I gotta learn so many thing that I can use for the future! I just need to fight off my sleep and I'm motivated to do anything!

When I was about to close my eyes, I felt something hit my head. "Ouch" _'That was one good throw'_ I thought "Don't sleep during class remember that!" Sakamoto-sensei said "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes" I defended. He sighed (probably thinking how to deal with me) "You know what. Detention until the class ends, remember your lessons Yuzu" he said angrily "Okie Dokie" I said playfully, I saw Sasuke smirked at me _'Wow looks like he thought I was a perfect student, well I'm not'_ I thought. I went outside and and stood at the front door.

Well... this is my plan... to skip classes. I'm not going to stand here doing nothing so it's my plan to escape. _'Hehehe'_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

I totally didn't plan this.

But hey, I saw Naruto and we decided to prank the teachers. He was kicked out of class too, for being too noisy. "So how are we going to execute the prank?" I asked "We're just going to booby trap the doors with glitters" he answered "That simple?" I said "We should put more on a elaborate prank, we have an hour to do it" I suggested. "But glitter is much more fun, dattebayo" he said _'Geez, he's stubborn, I'm going to have a different plan'_ I thought "Okay then, I'll help you prank the faculty room, let's go." I said as we went at the faculty room. There's no teachers during this times, but there's a chance that one teacher might go here to get something.

Naruto got the wires attached at the door to trigger it with glitter and my prank is just simple Brightly Sticky Notes all over the place, I even put them on the floor. I just double checked everything inside to see any missing spots and there were none. "Are you done?" I asked "Yeah, I'm going to see the reaction later." he said "Okay, I gotta go now" I said _'I wonder what to do today... maybe at the library, but I'm going to get limited knowledge there but I can sleep there instead since it's cold there'_ I thought.

I went outside the campus finding the ninja library. There's two kinds of library, the civilian library and the ninja library. The civilian library is a public library anyone can access the books inside it, it offers simple books like blacksmithing, cooking, gardening, sewing and cleaning. The ninja library is only exclusive to academy students up to higher ranks, there's a specific room for each of the ranks, so I can't borrow books for Chunin and Jonin. But the basic examples of books available for me is the basic three (Transformation, Cloning, Substitution Jutsu), Projectile throwing, Katas, Basic Chakra Theory and handseals and the History of Konohagakure. _'Well, I gotta rush before any teachers confront me'._

.

* * *

.

Books are boring. _'Why did I decide to go at the library and learn?'_ I pondered. I released a big sigh and decided to get a book about chakra theory. "This thing is going to take a while" I muttered to myself.

.

* * *

.

There are 3 aspects to chakra:

First is the Shape and Structure, where Shape refers to Shape Transformation and Structure refers to Yin Yang Release. Yin Yang Release is not considered an elemental nature because it doesn't change the chakra into a specific element, rather it changes the balance (positive & negative) of the structure of the chakra. Used for _any jutsu_ , and without a prefix. Since they're the fundamentals, they're not mentioned in the jutsu name.

Second is the Elemental Nature, which refers to Nature Transformation. Used for _any jutsu_ , and with a prefix of _" **Something Release:** Something no jutsu"_ . This prefix is put after the Composition prefix.

The third one is only available for jonin. Those are my summaries for chakra theory. But I know the third one has to do with Otsutsuki's Chakra or Sage Chakra.

Since there are Five Chakra Natures, I wonder what's mine. I definitely don't want to get water, I want to get fire as my Elemental affinity it would be fucking awesome. I looked up the time and it's almost night. _'I should go home now, I wonder if sensei is looking for me'_ I thought. I went back home to see that my father is looking kinda angry at me _'Uh oh, looks like I'm in trouble'_ I grumbled.

.

* * *

.

"Yuzu! I heard from your teacher that you skipped classes! I hope you have an explanation for this!" he said at me angrily _'Geez man, I only skipped once, it's not gonna affect my grades anyways'_ "Ughh, Sensei kicked me out of class and told me to go outside, I didn't _which_ outside so I must be guessing out of campus, so yeah." I nervously explained "I don't want to hear this kind of behavior Yuzu! I expect great things from you" he said at me disappointed "Hai Tou-san" was my only response. I didn't feel hungry so I skipped dinner and went upstairs to sleep.

 _'Dang, I wasn't expecting that kind of attitude from my father.'_ I sighed _'I'm going to prank Sakamoto-Sensei that he's going to regret it'_ I thought. Then I let my sleep consumed me.

.

* * *

.

My plan isn't that complicated, I don't even know if this is going to be a big impact on Sensei. I just gathered information about sensei and it's kinda surprising. He likes Icha Icha paradise, well I find it a surprise 'cause he looks like a gentleman despite his attitude. He's a closet pervert. Since he's a closet pervert, maybe I can burn his precious collection.

This plan had been on for over one month it's now my time to execute it. "Goodbye Tou-san sorry for yesterday" I smiled "It's okay, just don't do it again." he said as he patted my head. I waited for him to go or not feel his chakra signature around me. _'Haha, this is going to be_ _great_ ' _._ I sprinted at the park to avoid suspicious teachers.

.

* * *

.

Surprisingly Sakamoto-sensei's home isn't that far from academy. And that's a problem. He can sense somebody might've broken in his house at this range. I attempted to hide my chakra. I set down the things that I need, this is going to be like a domino effect. I only wasted 20 minutes in setting the traps, it's kinda a new record for me.

I went outside the house and left.

.

* * *

.

Since I don't want to go to school to raise suspicions from sensei, I decided to go on a food trip. _'I'm not goin' to train, I haven't eaten dango in this life yet'_ I thought. I went at the dango store, which has a variety of flavors, well I go money from my savings. I brought all of the flavors.

I sat down and eat peacefully with green tea.

After eating two dangos, somebody interrupted me. "Hey! Excuse me, can we seat here? All the chairs are full." he said and I just stared at him for five seconds and finally answered "Yes". And guess who interrupted me... it's Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. _'Great, two important characters'_ I thought.

We ate in silence _'Why does this Shop have to be full.'_ I thought. "Sooo, what are you doing here? You're an Academy Student." Shisui said "Huh?" _'I never knew that Shisui would be nosy'_ I answered "Isn't it obvious? I'm eating". They just sweat dropped "I mean why are you not in the academy? They have classes today." he said "Well, there's a ton of days that have classes that I can attend, I chose not to go today" I reasoned "Hey, are you Yamaguchi Yuzu?" Itachi asked _'How dafaq did he know my name? I bet Sasuke kept complaining about me.'_ I thought "Uhh, yeah" I said "Sasuke keeps talking about you Yamaguchi-san" he said "Oh, please just call me Yuzu" I said "Wha? Sasuke kept talking about Yuzu-chan !? Itachi you must be jealous!" Shisui said while laughing. "No Shisui I'm not jealous, imouto just kept blabbering about how she beat him." he calmly explained "Haha that must be pure gold, so how did she beat Sasuke" Shisui asked.

 _'Uhh, I'm still here, I think I should leave.'_ I thought. While the two Uchihas are talking I decided to sneak out of this situation. _'It hurts that I left my two dangos there'_ I cried mentally. Maybe I could go home and sleep for the day

.

* * *

.

"Shisui, where's Yuzu-san?" Itachi asked "Maybe she went home or went back to class! Hey look she left two dangos!" Shisui said as he ate it.

.

* * *

.

I went back home and went inside my room. Since I skipped school today I can't roam around konoha freely Father might see me. The T&I department is pretty far from the academy but I gotta be careful.

I think I'll use my time to recall some important plots or events that happened at Naruto.

I grabbed a red journal and a pen. I haven't written anything yet, so this must be a good start. _'I need to throw off anyone who reads this journal, maybe I'll write nonsensical stuff that is common to them, that would be a good idea' ._ I wrote stuff about my birthdays, trainings and school records in Japanese. After writing one-fourth of my journal pages about things that I do, I decided to write the next one in English _'It's a miracle that I remember the english language but not my name, I also needed to put in a code so it would be hard for them'_ I thought.

A memory flashed through me

 _'ASCII codes are important, it helps the programmer and computer managers on the same page' a guy with a black hair said 'Do I have to memorize this?' a voice that sounded like you said 'You want to be a programmer right? Then memorize it' he said. The girl just grumbled and proceeded to memorize it._

 _'ASCII code... that's it! It's used for computer programming! Wait... I wanted to be a programmer before and who's that guy'_ I thought as I recalled my memory. _'These flashbacks are troublesome'_

I wrote **'N. Timeline and how to fix it'** Well I can't write Naruto, it would be suspicious if they decode it. I continued writing

\- Wave of emotions mission: Should be possible to save snow white and cow guy without interfering the progression of Emo chicken's sharp eyes and the will of Ramen.

\- Chunin exams Fiasco: Gay Snake guy molest the Emo chicken, Ramen gets messed up so badly and needs help of Kabuki

That sounds about right, I don't want to reveal their names

\- Finals And The Invasion: A tanuki wants to play with the Emo chicken but failed. Gay snake guy has no hands, a monkey has to be sacrificed.

\- Failed Capture: Squirrel and Sushi wants Ramen, Kabuki beat them to it. Emo chicken is mad at squirrel (Must stop them two from meeting)

\- Find the Unlucky Slug: They succeeded in this mission, but it will be possible to kill the Glasses if there's more power-house

\- An offer for power: Emo chicken to defect leaves (Chicken hates leaves) he went to Gay Snake guy to be evolved into a Rooster (there's no possibility to avoid the fight between Ramen and Emo chicken)

I sighed this is going to take a while. **'N.S. Timeline how to patch it up'** I think I messed up the order of the timeline for this one but I'll still need to try my best.

\- A sacrifice: Tanuki gets captured by the tranny and pinocchio. Team lucky will help, Puppet gets poisoned but treated by Cherry. Cherry also beat pinoccio to the puppets dance. Chi died because she did some jutsu at Tanuki. Tanuki is alive.

\- To find an Ally: Ink tried to fit in. New team leader his name is woody. Tried to get Rooster, but failed. Misinformation lead by glasses. Ramen gets to the boiling point. It burned.

\- Bounty Finders: The hanafuda team finds the zombie-duo. Fights them. Smokey died. Pineapple will avenge him. Ramen helped with a new flavor with pineapple. Both zombies died

\- Pain to all: Pein destroyed the leaf. Many died and some survived. Ramen arrives with a punch. A good talk would help, and it worked. All have been revived. Lollipop will fight Paper. Eagle would fight rooster.

.

* * *

.

 _'That should be it before the Fourth Ninja War.'_ I looked outside and it's already night time, I went to check downstairs to see my father is not present. "No home-cooked dinner to me I guess" I said to myself. I went outside to see the famous ramen shop is still open. _'I'll buy ramen instead of grocery food'_ I thought. When I entered Ichiraku's I saw Naruto. "Oh, hey Naruto!" I casually said "Hey, Yuzu-chan you should've seen their faces yesterday!" he said "Really what, happened?" I asked "They were annoyed by those sticky notes and the glitters, it took them two days to remove the sticky notes" he said. _'I remember putting sticky glue on those notes'_ I recalled "Oh, since our pranks is a success Imma treat you!" I said "Really! Thank You! ~ttebayo" he said "Hey Old man can I have Miso Ramen" Naruto said "I'll have beef ramen please" I said "Okay coming up!" Teuchi said.

.

* * *

.

While Yuzu and Naruto ate Ramen. Somebody screamed. They didn't hear it, but all citizens of Konoha was awake because of that scream. (I guess the sound of slurping is more louder than the scream to them)

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Guess the code names. It's not that hard ;-;**


	9. Flowers, Teaching and trades

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"The most incomprehensible thing about the world is that it is at all comprehensible."  
― Albert Einstein

* * *

 **~ Academy: Year 2 ~**

* * *

.

Second year of the Academy. Cue a big sigh. I wonder how I survived the first year. It's the first day of the academy for second years. Our class is a little bit few now, the second years only have two sections. The one for the smart and the one for the slow learners (or idiots). And guess what class I'm in...

The one for idiots... I guess skipping too much class isn't worth it if in the end I'll be hanging out with kids. At least I saw some familiar faces and that's Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino. I don't why Shino is here, he's smart for his age like Sasuke. Well I can't complain about the placements, at least my homeroom teacher is Iruka not Sakamoto.

"Where's that brat!?" Iruka said as he entered the classroom. Naruto has habit of pranking people, which sucks since I'm in his class, it can be annoying but the good side of this that he lefts me out and free time. I sometimes help him whenever he does his pranks.

As Iruka stood infront of the teacher's table a bucket fell down and he was covered in itchy powder. "NAARRUTTOOO" he said angrily while scratching his body. A laugh was heard from behind "HahaHa, I'm the best believe it!" he said "You're going to have detention later!" he said "Heh, if you catch me Iruka-Sensei" he said as he bolted off the classroom. "Wait, for your substitute teacher, and behave!" he said as he went outside.

Well no one listened to behave. They're goddang noisy. I wish I was with the smarter class they look rational. All they talk about here is Sasuke. The girls and the boys, well the girls want to 'marry' Sasuke or something, as for the boys they want to beat him or surpass him 'cause he's a prodigy.

I saw Shino alone staring at nothing. _'Is Shino that anti-social'_ I thought _'Well, I'm anti-social too... but not that much, he would be a good ally to begin with'._ So I went up to him and said "Hey! You're clan is known for using bugs at combat right! Can I see one?" I asked. "I don't have Kikaichu yet, why? because I need to be ten years old to receive it." he said. "Ohhh, but you can still sense bugs right! I got one albino beetle... I think" I said. Shino perked up about the beetle "Maybe we can trade or something" I offered "Hmm, I'll think about it when you caught the beetle" he said "Sure!". For the whole day the substitute never came and we just talked about bugs.

.

* * *

.

"Ok Yuzu, we gotta be careful manipulating chakra. If you did it wrong you're going to trigger your chakra sensitivity" he said. "Now I'm going to teach you shunshin." he said _'Fuck yeah! I'm gonna be teleporting anywhere!'_ "Really Tou-san! Teach me! Teach Me! I wanna teleport anywhere" I enthusiastically said. He just chuckled and said "I'll tell you about the Shunshin first" he said "It seems like teleporting, but if you observe it's just moving incredibly fast" he explained. "Ohh" was the only thing that I can say. "Just perform a tiger hand seal, then use your chakra to vitalize your body" he explained "Then you'll be moving at extreme speeds" he continued. I performed the tiger hand seal and circulate chakra throughout my body and moved at the other side of the yard. "Tou-san it worked!" I said happily. He looked surprised and said "Wow! God job Yuzu! I wan't expecting you to do it on a first try" he said. I shunshined back to him. "Well, can we have dinner now! I'm hungry" I said. "Haha, sure let's go"

.

* * *

.

"Uhh, Shino I got the white beetle, I'm not sure if it's alive" I nervously said, "Let me see... It looks fine though, why? because you took it properly" he said. I released a sigh "I thought it was dead, soo what will you exchange for it?" I asked "You may choose anything why? because albino beetles are rare" he said "Oohh, your clan produces chakra wires right?" he nodded "Hmm, give me...2 rolls of your chakra wire, is that good?" I asked "Yes that's good, when will I give it to you?" he asked "Maybe next week" I answered. "Okay" I went back to my seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"The hand seals are vital to perform jutsus, without them we can't manipulate chakra properly" Iruka-said "There are twelve hand seals, can you tell me the twelve hand seals, Amaya" he said. Amaya then recited the hand seals _'I hate this girl, such a teacher's pet just to impress Sasuke. Why is she here anyways?'_ I thought. "Okay, that's the end of the class. We will be introducing Kunoichi classes for girls and Trap Making for boys" he said "All boys go to the yard, the teacher is waiting for you outside, and the girls wait here for your teacher" he said. All boys sprinted outside excited by the news, and the girls, the girls... just gossiped _'Shit... I'm alone only Hinata is my girl friend. Sakura and Ino is at the same class with Sasuke too'_ I thought

.

* * *

.

Kunoichi classes are boring. You pick up flowers and design them into anything, apparently they have meaning that you can use during espionage missions. I think the only lessons that are interesting are poisons and medical jutsu. Right know I am hiding, behind the teacher's table. Not a good spot to hide, but they were all outside so, I don't care.

 _'The Uchiha Massacre it still didn't happen... The clan should be dead when Sasuke's seven but now he's nine years old. Did my presence changed something? I didn't any impact around the Uchiha Clan'_ I thought _'This is too troublesome to think, now I don't know the plot if this happens. I think the Uchiha Clan needed to die... for my survival, on the bright side the coup ends.'_ I pondered _'I think all Uchiha planned the Coup, except Itachi and Shisui'._ I heard the classroom door opened as I run outside somebody grabbed my ear. "Ouch!" I cried in pain "Yamaguchi-san! What are you doing skipping classes?!" Chiaki Hyuuga said. She's our teacher for kunoichi classes, it took time for her to find me even if she have the byakugan or she doesn't have time to find me. I nervously chuckled "You better have some explanation" she said as she dragged me outside "Well, I find flower picking boring, like there's going to be a flower field in the middle of the battlefield." I said "Kunoichi are used for Espionage or Seduction Missions, Yamaguchi-san" she said "But I don't wanna... I want to learn about poisons and that's for next year" I grumbled "What did you say!?" she said angrily "Nothing, I said I'll never do it _again._ " I said. "Good, now present me one Ikebana" she said.

I went to pick some flowers like butterfly weed, petunias and some buttercups. I presented it in a most elegant way as possible. She came to my place and said "Do you know what's the meaning of these flowers?" "Uhh, no, I'm not one with the nature" I said jokingly. She just sighed and went to check on others. _'LoL, Butterfly weeds means **leave me** petunias means **resentment** and buttercups means **childishness**_ ' I thought. I chuckled quietly.

"Look the weirdo is laughing by herself" Amaya Toga with her goons. _'I was expecting Amy, haha oh well maybe she's at the other class'_ I thought. I attempted to walk away, but hey cornered me. "Hey! We're talking to you! Are you mute?!" she mocked me. I still stayed quiet _'Can't beat them, they'll cry like babies'_ "I'm not mute" I said "Now excuse me" I went through and ignored them. While I was not looking back, they decided to throw rocks at me. I just avoided the rocks thrown at me with a straight face. _'My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined'_

.

* * *

.

After finishing our Ikebena lessons, the classes is still not done for us kunoichi. We still have to talk about our presentation or how we bring our selves during missions (especially the seduction missions). We require to need to wear Yukata and apply make-up on ourselves. It was not a boring one but more exhausting. The make-up feels icky, but you gotta endure it. Chiaki said that in some instance we might be a cover-up for some geisha, so that's the reason why we need to learn how to apply make-up.

After one hour we are allowed to go home. I washed off my make-up then decided to hang out (sleep) at the library.

.

* * *

.

I felt someone shake my shoulders. "Yuzu-chan! Wake Up! I need your help ~ttebayo" Naruto said "Wah? Why?" I said half-asleep "I need help with shuriken throwing!" he said "You came here just to wake me up and teach you projectile throwing?" I said a little bit mad. Naruto looked a little bit nervous and then answered "Y-yeah, Iruka-sensei keeps saying that I need to ask other teacher, but the other teachers don't wanna." he said dejected. _'Poor Naruto...wait he has the hokage, so why not ask from him.'_ I thought "Sure, you want to practice it now?" I asked "Yeah dattebayo!" his mood became happy again "Okay then, lead the way" I said.

.

* * *

.

Finding a training grounds is not that easy, but I find it strange that Naruto found an empty training grounds. _'You need reservation to use the training grounds'_ I thought "Sooo Naruto, how did you found a training grounds?" I asked "I asked Jiji to reserve me a training grounds for today!" he said "Oh, so let's start shall we?" I said "Show me first how you throw kunais and shurikens". Naruto demonstrated how he throws the projectiles from different distances. _'Not bad, but every time the target is away it looses accuracy and his stance is sloppy too'_ I thought. "Naruto you're pretty decent throwing projectiles, except your stance is sloppy" I said "I know! That's why I asked you to help me!" he said. I sighed and said "Your stance needs to be relaxed and stand up straightly. Copy my stance" I showed him how my right foot is forward and my left foot slightly behind. "This is a basic stance" I said. He copied my stance and he tried to throw one kunai and he threw it right on the middle. "Perfect!" I said happily "Now let's try to do it in a far distance" I grinned _'Never knew he will listen'_.

Naruto kept trying to throw projectiles until he's efficient at it. After throwing projectiles for a hundred times, he finally did it three times consecutively. "I finally did it ~ttebayo! Thank you Yuzu-chan!" he said "Your Welcome, anyways I'm gonna head home. I think my Tou-san is looking for me" I said "Hey! Can we practice this again tomorrow?" He said "Sure, depending on my time though" I said "Yeah! Let's meet at this place tomorrow!" he said. I left the training grounds and went home.

.

* * *

 **Omake:** **完璧ないたずら (A perfect prank)**

.

Entering a mediocre house from a mediocre ninja is easy, especially if the target is not paranoid. That's why Sakamoto-sensei is the perfect target. I followed (stalked) him for a week or so without him getting suspicious. And I found out that he's a closet pervert, and has a collection of Icha Icha (He even have a specific shelf for it).

Now my plan for this isn't that complicated and I have guts to do it today. "Goodbye Tou-san sorry for yesterday" I smiled "It's okay, just don't do it again." he said as he patted my head. I waited for him to go or not feel his chakra signature around me. _'Haha, this is going to be_ _great_ ' _._ I sprinted at the park to avoid suspicious teachers.

Since his house is near the academy I attempted to hide my chakra, it was kinda a fail (but meh). This prank is perfect because it has a domino effect. So I set up the chakra wires (which is expensive) to trigger the first course. He shouldn't move, it will only cause more damage. If he moves the strings the effect will be faster. After setting up chakra wires I connected the trigger at the book shelves, it would set the book shelf on fire temporarily and at the same time he would be blinded. The shelf will fall down, he will think that the books are burned when he regained vision but the books are fake. The fire will not leave any residue because I used some _extra_ chemicals _._ And after he saw the shelf is on fire he'll try to extinguish it, and if he tried, some seal I placed from the ceiling will eject glitter and would be a pain to clean it up.

Well I kinda half expected it not to work, but I still have his Icha Icha that I can use.

.

* * *

.

 **Authors Notes: I tried to make an Omake. _I tried._ Reviews makes me happy :3**


	10. A fucking lovely day (p1)

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"I don't know why we are here, but I'm pretty sure that it is not in order to enjoy ourselves."

― Ludwig Wittgenstein

* * *

 **~Academy Year: Year 3~**

* * *

.

Pizza. Pizza is life. Pizza is like my family. Especially with melty cheese and those savoury pepperonis. 'Ding' the oven has finished baking my pizza. I grabbed my oven mittens and took out my pizza out of the oven. _'This is heaven, It's so so hard to find people selling pepperonis here'_ I thought. I grabbed a slice and ate my pizza. Tears of joy came out of my eyes. "Yuzu! Why are you eating at three in the morning?" my father asked "Why not? I'm hungry and I want to be early at class" I said "Anyways have this" I hand him a plate of pizza. He ate it and grabbed two more slices "This is so good, can you make me more?" he said "But you'll have to give me weapons" I said "What!? Not for free but I'm your Tou-san" he said surprised "Maybe next time" I said "Anyways, can I go at your work place? I'm bored" I said "Sure... but you'll have to make this..." "Pizza" "You'll have to make Pizza!" he said. I groaned "Fine, but you will help" "Okay" he agreed.

After baking three whole pizzas we went at T&I. "Kaito-san you're early" a man gruffly said "Ibiki why so grumpy it's early in the morning" my father said "The interrogating room is full of poison gas. The last prisoner must've dropped it" he said "Oh, I'll clean it and interrogate the prisoner" he said "But before that you take care of my kid Ibiki!" my father said as he hand me over Ibiki then left. "Uhhh want some Pizza?" I asked. He seemed annoyed and he said "Sure" I followed him at the T&I's cafeteria.

"Here some pizza, my Tou-san made it delicious" I chirped. He ate one slice and ate more "Hey you guys can get some free food here" I shouted. Many ninjas grabbed a slice of pizza until there's none. "Oh, a few seconds and it's gone" I said to myself "What do you expect, many ninja stayed here at night and forgot to eat dinner" he said "Oh, you talked I thought you're just one grumpy old man who hates kids" I said "What did you say?" he said angrily "See! You're an old man, poor at hearing!" he hit my head lightly. "Oww!" "I'm not an old man" he said "Fine, fine" "Yuzu-chan! Tou-san is back *gasp* where's my pizza!" my father suprisingly said. Ibiki just smirked "Your daughter is generous that she gave them to all ninjas here" "Wahh! Yuzu-chan I thought it was for me" he said while crying _'Woah, he's really a sadist'_ I thought "There's more at home you know?" I said "Really?" "Nah, you need to make it Tou-san" my father just pouted. "Yuzu-chan you have to go at school now or you might be late" he said "What it's five in the morning!" I said "No buts, let's go" he said as he shunshined us two at the academy "Okay Yuzu-chan, go now at the academy!" I glared at him and went inside the academy.

.

* * *

.

I went inside my new classroom. New semester, new classes. This time we have two sections (again). The one is for jounin track and the other is at chuunin track. I'm at the Jounin track with all the rookie nine. Ohh boy the timeline is strong with this one. I slept for an hour then I felt someone beside me I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke. "Uhh, good morning?" I said "Hn." "Are you mute?" I asked "No" "Is that your first word?" "Hn." "Why so grumpy? Did your brother left you and never said goodbye properly?" "Don't talk about Itachi again." he said to me while glaring "Wow Sasuke you said your first sentence, you're growing so so fast" I said "Yuzu! I wanna fight you in a spar." he said "Why?" "To test my strength" "What if I don't want to have a spar?" I said. He suddenly dragged me outside "Hey we're not that close, why're you dragging me!" I said "Let's fight" he said "Fine"

Sasuke bolted right at me with a roundhouse kick I dodged it. I threw kunais at him and delivered a punch. He blocked it. This thing continued for five minutes until Sasuke performed signs of fireball jutsu. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he breathed out a large fireball. I saw Sasuke smirked. I'm at the top of the tree. It was just my clone. "Hn. looks like I win" he said as he left the field. _'A good chance of troll'_ I thought I shunshined back at the classroom and slept.

.

* * *

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Revenge is what I want after Itachi killed the whole clan. He left me alone. I wasn't strong enough to beat him. After that blonde haired girl beat me I felt weak. I want to test my strength. That blonde haired girl is at the same level at me or even more stronger after this year. It was bad luck that she didn't get the advance class at our second year. Now is my chance to beat her and show how I'm strong to Itachi. "Uhh, good morning?" she said "Hn." was my response "Are you mute?" she asked "No" "Is that your first word?" "Hn." _'She is getting annoying'_ "Why so grumpy? Did your brother left you and never said goodbye properly?" _'How did she know!? she should never talk about my Itachi he's not my brother anymore'_ "Don't talk about Itachi again." I said while I was glaring "Wow Sasuke you said your first sentence, you're growing so so fast" she said "Yuzu! I want to fight you in a spar." I said "Why?" "To test my strength" "What if I don't wanna have a spar?" she said. I dragged her outside "Hey we're not that close, why're you dragging me!" she said "Let's fight" I said "Fine" she finnaly agreed.

I bolted right to here with a roundhouse and she dodged it 'tsk' She threw kunais and I swiftly dodged it. After preparing to gather my chakra for minuted I performed the hand seals of Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" I shouted. I smirked "Hn. looks like I win" _'Pathetic'_ I went back to my classroom.

I opened the door and I was surprised that the annoying blonde girl isn't back at the field scathed with my jutsu. I sit beside her and woke her up. "Hey! how did you escape the jutsu" I said a little angry "gtrgy gtooo fhisgure itt howw" she said lazily "Hey wake up!" I tried to shake her "Stop shakin me duckhead" "Just tell me how you did it" "Fine... but we have to friends or lunch buddies" she said playfully "No" "Well... I tried to save you from fangirls and I'm feeling generous today to tell you what I did but you disagreed" she drawled and went back to sleep "Fine." "Magic word duckhead" "Be my friend" I said annoyed "Wrong magic word" "Please be my friend" "Add sincerity with it" "Be my friend" "You're missing one thing" "Please be my friend" I said with fake sincerity "Well I the magic word was Abra Cadabra but it's fine" she said I sweat dropped internally "Now tell me how you did it!" I said annoyed "Ok... I'll tell you... I performed a jutsu" she said "What kind?" "An easy one" "Hn. You're hopeless" I said "But not as hopeless like you" she said "You're quite lonely, you need friends. No man is an island they say" I just stayed quiet _'Maybe befriending her won't be bad she can help me beat Itachi'_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke is soo annoying when it comes to beating Itachi. The Uchiha massacre just happened... and I didn't know that. Not that I care anyways. but it's so delayed. It's bothering me. I can ask my father later on. Now I should sleep.

"k **Ya** aA **A** Aa" somebody squealed so loudly. I bolted right up and slammed the desk "CAN YOU NOT shout so loudly?" I said annoyed "Move away blondie I wanna seat with Sasuke-kun" she said "No Amy it should be me" a familiar face said "Tsk, the weirdo is seating beside Sasuke-kun" Toga said. I just sighed "You want the seat, then fine" As I was about to stand-up Sasuke grabbed my hand "Don't." "Duckhead you're not mute, and tell me the magic word first" I said "Abra cadabra?" he said unsurely "I was expecting you to say please but that's fine" I sat back down and put my head down. _'Back to sleep'._ The class is noisy for minutes until Iruka-sensei arrived. "Class be quiet!" he yelled, all students went back to their proper seats. "Today we're going to learn some jutsus, can somebody tell me the basic three?" Iruka asked the class. Sakura raised her hand "The basic three are: Substitution Jutsu, Clone technique and transformation technique" she recited "Very Good" Iruka said to Sakura. "Now who can perform this?" he asked the class "Sasuke would you like to demonstrate?" Iruka asked "Hn." he went in front and performed these three "Very Good" Iruka said. I heard some girls mutter "Sasuke-kun is the best" "I hope he teaches me" "I'll go ask him later". "Quiet class, we'll start one by one by practicing the hand seals" he said "First up: Amaya Toga" she performed the justus with minor flaws "See that Sasuke-kun I'm the best" she said. I whispered to Sasuke "If you wanna reform your clan, you'll marry all of these girls, and polygamy is kinda a bad thing" Sasuke shivered and then glared at me. "Yamaguchi Yuzu" I went in front and perform the jutsus without handseals. "Very good Yuzu. Activating jutsu without hand seals is kinda hard" he said I showed him a thumbs up and went back to seat. "Now for boys: Aburame Shino" after all the boys were called Iruka decided to let us have a free time outside.

I went up to Hinata "Yoo, Hinata" "Hello Yuzu-chan" she said "You didn't stutter!" I said with surprise "I-I s-still k-kinda do" she said I sighed "Soo what happened last year" "W-well my f-father t-taught me the b-basics of g-gentle f-fist" she said a little proud "Really! That's so cool! You're gonna be the best Kunoichi of this year!" I said "I-I'm not the b-best, Sa-Sakura-chan is st-strong too as w-well as I-Ino-chan" she said "Don't bring yourself down that's bad you're great in your own way" I said "Since we have free time, why don't we talk with Naruto" I grinned and went up to Naruto. Hinata tried to stopped me but she's slow "No Yuzu-chan". "Naruto can we play a game with Hinata-chan" I asked him. Naruto brightened up "Sure ~ttebayo but... I need to learn the jutsus that Iruka-sensei taught today" he said "Which jutsu?" I asked "The clone one" "Oh" _'Well, should I hint him about it? Nah I can't spoil it, but that's no fun. Maybe I can be a matchmaker for Naruto and Hinita if I planned a study at Hinata's place'_ I thought. Hinata was beside me already "Naruto how about we study at Hinata's place? She's good at some of these jutsus" I said. Naruto smiled and said "Really! You'll help me Hinata!" he hugged Hinata. Hinata was about to pass out "S-s-sure" then she passed out I sweat dropped. "You should take her at the clinic Naruto" I said. "Okay" he carried Hinata to the clinic.

"Teach me how to perform the jutsu without hand seals" somebody said from behind. I looked back and I saw Sasuke "Why Saucecakes?" "To avenge my clan" he said "Give me more reasonable reason, Saucegay" he looks annoyed "Pronounce my name properly first" he said "No" I responded.

He threw some wooden kunai at me I caught it and threw it back at him. _'Fuck this shit, I'm gonna teach Sasuke a lesson'_. We engaged into a taijutsu fight. He punched me in the face then kicked me many times although I blocked mostly of the kicks. While he's regaining his posture I charged up to him and kicked his neck, he started coughing. "Shit" he said I punched his stomach repeatedly. He suddenly kicked me at my stomach I staggered back. I performed shunshin and punched him back. I started coughing up blood "Hn. looks like I win" he said to me "I didn't pass out yet, the fight is still going" he charged right me and threw me at the ground _' **Cr** a **c** k' _my arm is now broken. "Surrender" he said while holding me on the ground "No you surrender" I headbutted Sasuke I passed out.

.

* * *

.

I opened my eyes and saw Iruka glaring at me and Sasuke. "Explain why this happened" Iruka said angrily "Sasuke just throwed a wooden kunai directed at me" "Hn." "Both of you have suspension" he said and went out to call my parent. I sighed _'I hate myself for saying this'_ "Well you win. And I always keep my promise. I'll teach you some jutsu" I said he smirked "Hn." "You're not mute! Talk with real words dammit" I said annoyed "Fine. Good thing you know how pathetic you are" he smugly said "What an interesting friendship... well since I lost this game. Do you think you can fight Itachi now?" I asked. "Hn." "Gay sauce, I don't accept monosyllabic answers" I said "No. I need to train more" he said "Revenge is always not an answer Duckhead" I said "You'll feel empty once you did it" "What's all this lecture for?" he asked. I eye smiled and said "I am a wise old lady, that would help you on the way" I said jokingly. Sasuke just smiled "Did you just smiled?" I asked "No. It must be the reflection of the light" he said "The clinic has now windows" I said "Hn." "Tell me if you want me to teach you okay? Even when you beat me to pulp" I smiled. He left the clinic and went back to class.

I heard the door opened "Yuzu-chan! What happened?! Why are you suspended?" my father annoyingly asked. I nervously laughed "Hehe, I got in a _fight..._ " I mumbled the last part quietly but he still heard it. "What!? I never knew you would get into a fight! I thought you were a good girl" he 'cried' "It's okay the suspension is for three days" he glared at me "It's still suspension" he said a little bit mad _'What a quick change of attitude'_ I thought. "Hmph" was all I can say "Change your attitude Yuzu, I didn't expect this from you" he said disappointed and left. _'... What's with my father's attitude? I thought he was sane. I feel he has major mood swings'_ I thought

.

* * *

.

"You did what?!" Naruto shouted I just sighed "You and Teme got into a fight and you lose. I'll beat him ~ttebayo" he said "Dude, you can't even make a real clone" I said "Hey! You said you guys gonna teach me ~ttebayo" "Yeah yeah, I promised. Anyways were here" we arrived in front of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was waiting for us in front of her house "Hinata-chan thanks for letting us in your home" Naruto said and Hinata blushed _'I gunna be the best match maker'_ I thought "L-let's go at t-the b-back of t-the compound t-to t-train" Hinata said. We followed her and arrived at the back of the compound and we saw someone already training. _'Dang, it's Neji. 'The fate is absolute' guy is here.'_ Hinata just ignored Neji, but she seemed uncomfortable. Naruto seemed clueless but ignored it anyways. "Hey, let's start the training" I said. "Now Naruto show us your clone justu" I said. He performed the jutsu and what he got was a pale and lousy clone "You see what I mean!" he said _'I should give him a hint 'bout this'_ "Did you skip the chakra control classes?" "Uhh, yeah, why?" he asked. "N-Naruto-kun y-you n-need t-to le-learn ch-chakra c-c-control t-to p-perform j-jutsus w-with e-ease" Hinata said a little bit red. "Realy! How do I do chakra control?" "Well there's many different ways. Like putting chakra on your forehead to stick leaf or the tree exercise" I answered "Let's do first the Leaf one" "Okay! Let's do this!"

After many attempts of Leaf sticking exercise. Naruto gave up "A failure is always a failure" Neji said "What did you say ~ttebayo?" Naruto said angrily. Hinata intervened "Neji-kun pl-please d-don't s-start a f-f-fight" Hinata said "Birds with the same feather, flocks together, people like you are failures and has no future. That's your fate" he said at us _'He really hates Hinata. It's not much shown at the Anime'_ "Well that goes to you then? A failure like us." I said "Then explain how. I graduated top of class" he said pointing his hitae-ate on his forehead "Welll... If we have an exam about attitudes you'll fail immediately. And by the way fate isn't controlling our lives you know!" I said annoyed "Tch. Pathetic" he said and went away. Hinata sighed "I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for h-his a-attitude" she said "It's okay" Naruto said "Back to making clones."

 _'What am I doing again? Oh yeah teach Naruto an easy way to get the clone jutsu'_ "Naruto try making a kabajillion clones" I said "Kabajillion? Is that even a word?" "Nope. Just to do it already". He performed the hand seals and many clones appeared. All of them is still pale and lousy _'WTF, the kyuubi really has a ton of chakra'_ "Hey look! I made one decent clone, Believe It!" he said "Naruto... out of this many clones... you only made one" I sighed "Anyways I'm heading home, Hinata can teach you some extra tips" I said as I winked at Hinata. Hinata blushed hard "Yuzu-chan d-don't leave me h-here" she said "Nope, bye!" I left immediately.

.

* * *

.

 **Authors Notes: I rushed to make this story _. School is such a pain in the ass._ Reviews makes me happy :3 Tell what you think**


	11. A fucking lovely day (p2)

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"I assess the power of a will by how much resistance, pain, torture it endures and knows how to turn to its advantage"

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

 **~Academy Year: Year 3~** **  
**

* * *

.

"Did you hear that the blondie girl, had a fight with Sasuke?" a girl gossiped "Ino?" "No, I think the name is Yuzu" "What!? she hurt my Sasuke-kun" "Let's teach her a lesson" "Yeah" "Look she's here"

 _'If they're trying to plan something evil. I already know it.'_ I thought. I sat beside Sasuke "Good morning Sauce." "Morning" was his only response _'Oh well, like he wants to socialize with me. What're we going to do again today? A project? or an exam? Thinking all about this makes me stressed'_ I thought. Iruka-sensei arrived early with Naruto. "Class go back to your proper seats. I'm going to discuss something important" all class became quiet "We have a visitor for today from T&I." some ninja popped out of nowhere with some... _torture tools?_ "I'm Sato Ryuuji, I'm from the T&I department. You see this tools? Do you know what these are?" the class shook their head "Well these are torture tools, other ninjas use them to you if you have information. It would break you physically and mentally. And if you can't last long any longer you'll force yourself into suicide to stop the pain" he said "Life of a ninja isn't all rainbows and happiness, if you can't accept that please stop being a ninja." he continued and disappeared immediately. _'That was anti-climatic, we're not in a war.'_

The whole class was silent for a minute, Iruka awkwardly coughed to break the silence "Uhh anyways, class we're going to have an activity today" he tried to cheer us up "It's like tag but you'll steal the headbands of your classmates including the other class" he showed a headband "Whoever has the most headbands win. The prize would be announced later on" he said "Sensei, is this activity by groups?" somebody asked "Well you can create groups, but can you share the headbands you'll get? The prize is really worth it." he said. The class started whispering "Ahem, this will start after break" then he left.

Some students decided to form a group. "Hey Duckhead, are you forming teams?" I asked "No." "Because?" "They'll drag me down" "Fair reason." _'Sasuke will have it easy'_ I bitterly thought _'Some girls will give headbands to him.'_ "Yuzu-chan! do you want to form a group with us?" Naruto said "Hehe, nope" I said "Why? ~ttebayo" "I don't feel like it, you and Hinata make a good team already, I don't wanna ruin it" I said _'I dont want to be a third wheel. It's awkward'_ is what I want to say "Come on! Join us ~ttebayo" he whined "Nope. Now shoo" I said. Naruto look dejected and went back to his seat. "Do you ever get tired of that dobe?" Sasuke said "Do you ever get tired glaring at the floor?" I said "Hn." "Let's have deal Sauce cakes. Let's team the first ten minutes, and we leave each other. If I got the most headbands teach me the great fireball technique." "And if you loose, you'll teach me one jutsu of yours" Sasuke said "Deal." we both said.

The bell rang.

.

* * *

.

"Now that you received your headbands for this activity. 3...2...1... GO!" Iruka said. Some students started fighting and some just ran away and stole headbands. "Hey Duck head! Our deal?" I called to him "Hn." "Let's go!"

Most of the fangirls from the whole batch gave their headband to Sasuke... And he accepted it. "You really want the price do you?" "Hn." "Five minutes left, then I challenge you." I said "Hn."

Right now: Yuzu: 5 Sasuke: 12

Fangirls and Sasuke's crappy fan service. I just kept stealing from boys who fights seriously at this actvity. Either they pass out while fighting or stole them while they're not looking. The total of class is 45. So there's a probability that 13 has two headbands each or more and the rest has none. *sigh* I don't wanna teach Sasuke 'bout anything, I just want to learn the great fireball technique. Well I don't regret what I'm doing later.

"10 minutes has passed, we should split up." Sasuke said "Wow, Sasugay, thank you for reminding me" I said sarcastically "10 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL THIS ACTIVITY STOPS" somebody shouted. "Well sorry not sorry for this Duck head" I trapped him on chakra wires and he failed to dodge it. He glared at me, if looks could kill I could be dead again. I grabbed all his headbands and ran back to my teacher.

.

* * *

.

"Congratulations Students for participating for this activity. And I will now announce the winners" Iruka counted the head bands that was passed after the activity. "And The winner is:"

.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

Iruka announced. _'Whhaaaaaaaatt, how did he get all the head bands!'_ I said mentally. I thought of different scenarios of what he did, then I remembered _'He can do the their clan's jutsu already. This world isn't fair.'_ I thought. "And the prize for this was to skip the test for this finals that will happen 2 days from now" Iruka announced. _'Shit, I forgot there's exam finals. I totally thought it was next week'_ "Soo, non of us won, let's just trade jutsu." I said to Sasuke "Hn." "Okay. I take that as a yes. I'll meet you at your compound" I said and I went to Naruto and Hinata "Yoo guys, how many hea bands did you get?" I asked them "Hinata and I both got 5! I bet we have more headbands than you BELIEVE IT" Naruto said. "Haha, get rekt Naruto, I got 19 head bands" I said "What!? How did you get that much!?" "I stole them from Sauce Cakes" I answered "Really! I should've seen his face when you got it from him!" Naruto said "Well, I'm still bitter how Shikamaru won." I admitted "How many did he get anyways?" I asked "25" Hinata answered. I sighed "Did you guys study already for exams?" I asked "Yeah!" Naruto said "Hinata and I studied when you're busy" he said "And how did it go?" with a lenny face on, I nudged Hinata "D-don't th-think l-like that Y-yuzu! We j-just studied!" she said "Whatever floats your boat Hinata, anyways we have free time let's skip class" I said "Yeah! Let's go ~Dattebayo!" "I'll pass" Hinata said "Okie Dokie, don't tell sensei though" I said "Let's go now! I wanna eat ramen!" Naruto said as he dragged me "Bye Hinata-chan" I said.

* * *

.

 **The next day**

"What's your score Yuzu-chan?" Naruto asked "Uhh below average of my standards" I answered "Tell me the number ~ttebayo!" He whined "Fine fine... what's yours first?" I asked "i got a very good score" he lied "Really?... Then my score is 40/100" I lied too. "Really! I got a higher score than you, believe it!" He shouted and went to Iruka for Ramen. "Emo Sauce what's your score?" I asked "Why did you lie to that dobe?" He asked "Why not?" "You'll get his hopes up" he said "Meh, what's your score?" I asked again "Hn." He said that sounded smug "Sooo a hundred. Good job Duck butt" I said "Buut, tooo bad I held back by a few points for you. I don't wanna be the rooki of the year sooo I gave it to you. Hehehe" I drawled. He glared at me and left who knows where. When I was about to leave a bunch of fan girls blocked tne front door.

"Hey, why are you close with my Sasuke-kun?" Toga said "Who's that?" I played dumb and it didn't work well "Your seatmate bitch" Amy said "Wow, such potty mouth for kids like you." I smiled "Uhh you mean sauce cakes or emo duck butt?" I answered "Don't call Sasuke-kun like that!" One of them screeched "Yeah yeah whatever his my seatmate that's why we're close... anyways I gotta go" I said and Toga tried to punch me. But I caught it. "If you gonna challenge me into a fight be more smart." I bent her fist that it almost broke "Owww!" she almost screamed "But you're no challenge for me... and you guys. And pro-tip Sauce likes Strong girls" I smirked evilly at them "And you're all just flimsy girls" I smiled I released her hand and walked away.

 _'OMG, I'm such a bad ass. I never talked that cool'_

.

* * *

.

Before the last day of third year Sasuke noticed that his fan girls is a little few _not that he's complaining._ He then looked at Yuzu and saw a smugly smirk on her face. "Hn." 'Thanks' She just grinned back in return.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Next is fourth year and ya know what that means?... It's almost the start of the effing plot. What will Yuzu do?**


	12. Hyuuga's Puritanical

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly. I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was myself. Soon I awaked, and there I was, veritably myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man."

― Zhuangzi, The Butterfly as Companion: Meditations on the First Three Chapters of the Chuang-Tzu

* * *

 **~Academy Year: Year 4~**

* * *

.

 _"Hey would you catch me if I fall?" a girl said "Well if you're going to jump of that bridge the water can help you live" a guy said. "Wah! I'm hurt ****** I thought we were friends. You know I can't swim" she playfully pouted "What ever I 'll be you 'Knight in Shining Armor'" he sarcastically said. "Really!? Yay, come on let's go now! We're already late for the convention!" she quickly said "Patience is a virtue you know ******, but it's the most important con let's go" he enthusiastically said. The two rushed at the destined place, and while they're walking across the street, ****** didn't saw the rushing car towards him, she tried to push him away and replaced his place._

 _All she saw was blac—_

 _._

* * *

.

Yuzu immediately woke up from a dream. She panted heavily and quickly grabbed her medicine. Being a chakra sensitive person sucks to live in this world.

 _'The joy of medical evolution'_ she sarcastically thought _'They never find a cure this but found some drug that stops the illness from a meantime'_ she dryly chuckled to herself.

She looked at the time and it was 6:00 a.m. she needed to prepare for school. After her shower, she went down to the kitchen and saw her father left some note:

"Sorry Yuzu-chan. Father needs some work to do. I left some breakfast!"

"Dang it, why dango again. I already ate this yesterday" she complained to no one. She sighed "Well I can't waste this food. I'm gonna eat it later" she mumbled to herself.

Yuzu put the dango inside the fridge, after that she went outside. It was spring season and that's the season when Cherry Blossom's Bloom.

.

* * *

.

 _"****** ! It's chilly outside" the same male voice said "It's not cold! It's still spring time, you don't wanna go outside 'cause you're allergic" the same girl voice said "Whatever, let's go outside. But it's your fault if I get allergies" he said "Yeah yeah I got medicine that you recommended" she said. They went outside and watched the cherry blossoms bloom._

 _._

* * *

.

 _'Why do these things flash on my mind. It's soo sad and I wonder who's the guy and the girl'_ she brood _'Their faces isn't so clear to me and their names is hard to hear'_ she thought. She sighed "Yuzu-chan! Wait for me ~ttebayo!" a familiar voice said. Yuzu looked back and saw Naruto "Naruto you're early today! I thought you were always late?" she said "Well, we're fourth year today ~ttebayo! The future Hokage can't be late Believe It!" he yelled. "Not so loud dude, your voice is very loud" she said _'Does he never run out of voice?'_ "Anyways let's go I wanna be early ~ttebayo" he said ignoring Yuzu's complaint. She just sighed and followed Naruto.

.

* * *

.

 _'I knew it... Naruto came early just to plan out a prank.'_ Yuzu concluded. She yawned... unaffected by the prank, including his friends. All of them was covered with goo and glitter, but what's much worse was Sasuke. He was covered in goo and glitter with a very unpleasant smell (it smells like a rotten egg). "—pfft" Yuzu almost laughed. Sasuke glared at me and looks more disappointed "NARUUTTOOOO!" he shouted. He went to Naruto and punched him "TEME! why'd you do that for!" Naruto then punched him. _'Wow... Look at my class it's sooo peaceful and clean'_ she sarcastically thought.

They fought until Iruka arrived to stop them. He then pinched both of their ears and dragged them outside. After that he went inside and said "All of you! You're allowed to go home early. Let's continue discussion tomorrow!" he said and went to continue to scold Naruto and Sasuke. Yuzu went up to Hinata

"Hinata-chan! Can we hang out today? I'm bored" she chirped "U-uh I can't I have clan training t-today" she answered "Can I come with you?" "S-sure, but I don't k-know with my father" "Nah it's okay, if he doesn't want to, then I'll go" "O-okay"

.

* * *

.

To describe Hinata's Training is kinda... brutal. Hyuuga's are so stiff or austere, when I entered Hinata's compound a lot of maids with a curse seal went up to here immediately. Well... They asked me if I liked tea (I said yes of course) and then proceeded to make tea. Hinata was wearing a garment that she uses whenever she fights. It looks heavy and kinda tight, I can't survive that kind of routine everyday.

 _'Dang, that's brutal. I wish I can interfere this fight, but stopping them would be disrespectful act tot the clan'_ I thought "EEeshh, that's harsh" I flinched at the sight of Hinata getting hit at her stomach. "Don't like what you're seeing?" I looked at my side and saw Neji "Isn't obvious. I don't like my friend getting beat up." I answered "Hn." he said like Sasuke "What a monosyllabic reaction" I said to him "Weaklings like her shouldn't have the right to be a ninja." he said

"It often occurs that pride and selfishness are muddled with strength and independence. They are neither equal nor similar; in fact, they are polar opposites. A coward may be so cowardly that he masks his weakness with some false personification of power. He is afraid to love and to be loved because love tends to strip bare all emotional barricades. Without love, strength and independence are prone to losing every bit of their worth; they become nothing more than a fearful, intimidated, empty tent lost somewhere in the desert of self." I randomly said "And what does that mean?" he glared at me "In short words: You a coward to face yourself" I smiled at him. If looks could kill I could be dead again. "Anyways, I gotta go." I went up to the clan head "Hyuuga-sama I need to go now. I have something to attend" I said. He nodded and before I left I shouted "Kick his ass Hinata-Chan !"

.

* * *

.

As I left the compound I released a sigh _'So much chakra in there compound'_ I thought. I coughed and saw a little blood. _'Shit. Why did I have to forget my medicine'_ I immediately ran back home to get some medicine.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for short chapter. But I'm always happy whenever classes got suspended :) Why did she remember?**


	13. Ambivalent Day

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"The trouble is you can shut your eyes but you can't shut your mind."  
― Terry Pratchett, Wintersmith

* * *

 **~Academy Year: Year 4~**

* * *

.

"Tou-san using a dagger sucks. It's so small" I said bluntly "Wah?! Why!?" My father said surprised "Ehh it's too... short and I don't feel the weapn calling to me" I said to him "Then what weapon do you want?" he asked "Hmmm" _'Do they have fencing here? I could use a sabre'_ "How about a Sabre Tou-san?" I said "A thin sword? Why would you choose that?" "Cause I can. Can I have it please? It's almost my birthday!" I tried to force him to buy the weapon. He sighed "Sure, but it's hard to find a teacher, who uses that weapon" he said "Can I add some modifications too?" I asked "Sure. Kiddo" I hand him the note with all the modification that I wanted. "When can I get it Tou-san?!" I said excitedly "Depends. But I'll get it from your birthday Yuzu-chan" he said. He put the note inside his ninja pouch.

"Anyways let's continue your chakra training" he showed me a chakra paper "Do you know what this is?" he asked. I nodded "It's a chakra paper Tou-san" "Very Good now we gotta test what's your elemental affinity" he handed me the paper. And it crinkled. "Hmm. A lighting affinity, _just like your mother_ " he said the last part quietly. "Do you know any jutsus Tou-san!?" I said excitedly "I have an Earth Affinity. But I know some few Lighting Techniques" he said "What is it?! Show meh, show meh" I chirped "Patience" he said

"Do you know the shadow clone technique?" he asked "Nope" _'It's a forbidden technique'_ "Since you have a big chakra reserve I think you can make one clone" he showed me the clone seal and copied him.

I spread out my chakra into my whole body and felt my chakra dividing equally 'PooF' I saw another clone beside me. "I did it! Tou-san look!" "Atta-girl, you have a few chakra left so let's try one more attempt to do the Lighting: Shadow clone technique" he said "Do the clone seal and after that add a snake seal" h said. I concentrated and tried to convert my chakra into Lighting. _'Bzzt'_ I saw a pale Lighting clone beside me. "Hmm, I did not expect that it would work. But atleast you tried" he smiled at me "Can I try again Tou-san?" I asked "Nope, chakra exhaustion is bad thing you rest for now. I have some matters to attend to." he said.

.

* * *

.

"Would you rather... Kiss Naruto or marry all your fangirls?" I asked Sasuke out of the blue "Hn." "Then you rather want to kiss Naruto than marry all your fangirls! You're gay Sasugay!" I exclaimed. The whole class heard me "Yuzu! Be quiet" the teacher said "Hai". All the fangirls glared at me. "Hn." he said "*sigh* In the future you and Naruto would kiss anyways" I said, he glared at me "What? It would be a perfect accident" I said to him "Yuzu one more noise and detention for you!" the teacher scolded me again. I stayed quiet some of the fangirls snickered.

.

o

.

"Hinata-chan how many days before the graduation?" I asked her "One month b-before the exams, Yuzu-chan" she answered. I sighed and said "How are you and Naruto? Does he notice you have a crush on him" Hinata blushed "N-n-no, n-not yet" "Don't worry someday he'll notice you. I'll be your best wingman!" I comforted her. "Have you learned anything n-new Yuzu-chan?" she asked "Some justus only. But Tou-san would give me a present tomorrow!" I said to her excited "Is it your birthday to-tomorrow?" "Yup!" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Ehehe, surprise?" I said unsurely. She slapped back of my head "Baka Yuzu-chan. I'm your friend so it's my right to know it" she said "But you never asked my birthday" I 'cried' "Anyways. Let's go at my house tomorrow dad's gonna have a mission during the afternoon, so you and Naruto can come" I invited her "Sure, I'll tell Naruto" she said. We ate in comfortable silence until the bell rang.

.

o

.

"Happy birthday Yuzu-chan! Believe It!" Naruto said "Shhh, not so loudly, it's still morning" I said as we walked into our classroom "Geez come on it's your birthday ~ttebayo" he said "I don't my whole class it's my birthday" I slapped the back of my head lightly "Ittai, but are you sure you should invite me later?" "I'm sure of it" I said with a bright smile.

I sat on my designated seat suddenly Shino is in front of my chair "Happy Birthday Yuzu." he said and gave me a jar with a butterfly "Thank You" I said with a smile "... But how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked curiously "I overheard your conversation Why? because you talk so loud" he said. I sweat dropped "Since you over heard our convo... how 'bout join us?" I invited him. "I wish to join your party but sadly I can't Why? I have training to do to prepare for the graduation" he said "Dassad dude, I'll give you cookies tomorrow" I said to him. He nodded and went back to his seat.

The class started discussing our teacher today wanted us to do some riddle puzzle "Okay! The first riddle is : If you are in a dark room with a candle, a wood stove and a gas lamp. You only have one match, so what do you light first" the teacher asked "The candle?" "No! The stove!" many students tried to guess _'Pffft what kind of logic riddle is this'_ I thought "You guys are wrong... It's the stove" Shikamaru drawled "Correct Shikamaru!" the teacher praised the student "Okay, the next one..." he drew a table that is 3 by 4

"

The Jounin does not live in house two.

The person with the Dogs plays Shogi.

There is one house between the house of the person who plays Go and the Red house on the right.

The person with the Fishes lives directly to the left of the person with the Cats.

The person with the Dogs lives directly to the right of the Green house.

The Chuunin lives in house three.

What color of the house does the chuunin live in?

"

He asked the whole class. I raised my hand "It's the red house sensei" I answered "That was fast Yuzu-chan! But very good! Can you show us how you did it" he asked me to write the clues of each _'This is just zebra logic... It's kinda easy I think level 2'_ I thought.

I wrote all the clues "Good Job! That was a fast deduction" he praised me again. I showed him a thumbs up. I went back to my seat and just slept until the end of the class. I felt someone wake me up. I looked up and saw it was Ino "Uhh Hi?" I said unintelligently "Happy Birthday Yuzu-chan!" she said and hugged me immediately "Oof Not so suddenly" I said to her "But Thank You !" I said "Here's your gift I picked it just for you" she said. It was a Silver Necklace "It's soo beautiful, Thank You!" I said to her "Anyways I gotta go now, I have to meet with someone" she said _'prolly Sasuke'_

"Hey Yuzu-chan let's go now! ~ttebayo" Naruto yelled "Let's go!" all three of us ran back at my home. "Woah Yuzu-chan yu have a nice house. Believe It!" Naruto said "Meh, it's small but not as elegant and big as Hinata's house" I said "So I baked cookies! Just to eat for the whole day!" I said "Really!?" Naruto was expecting Ramen but that's fine. "I'll make some food later" I said. We grabbed cookies and went up to my room "Let's play cards!" I said excitedly "I know how to play poker" Hinata said "...Really?" I said "What's Poker" Naruto said dumbly "It's a card game. Hinata will teach you" I winked at her "While I'm gone I'm gunna make some snacks" I exited my room. And proceeded to make cheese and crackers and mashed potatoes.

.

o

.

I went back upstairs "Here's the snacks guys!" I said "Yuzu-chan let's play now! Hinata-chan taught me to play poker!" Naruto said "Good Let's play!" _'My efforts are wasted. Naruto Why u dense so much!'_ I thought frustrated.

Hinata shuffled the cards and distributed it. After a long game Naruto had a Full house "Haha I win!" he said "Naruto-kun but I got Four of a kind" Hinata said "What!? That means I lose and Hinata wins" he said a little bit sad "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" I showed them Royal Flush. "What!? Yuzu wins. You cheated didn't you ~ttebayo" Naruto yelled. Hinata gave me serious look... which is quite scary I started sweating "What's with that look Hina-chan. Ehehe" I nervously laughed. She just stared at me "Fine. Fine I cheated but did I really?" I sighed "You have no proof. On how I did it sooo I didn't cheat" I drawled. Both of them looked dejected "Whatever. Fine I cheated" I gave up. Immediately both of them look bright again. We played until Naruto needs to go home. "Bye Yuzu/ Yuzu-chan" both of them said. But before they left Naruto gave me a Dark Blue ribbon and Hinata gave me a Sharp Kunai set _which looked super expensive._ "Bye! Thank You!"

I waited for my father to come _'Guess he comes at night then.'_ I decided to sleep.

.

o

.

I felt someone knocking on the front door. I went downstairs and opened the door. "What is it?" I yawned. "Are you Yamaguchi Yuzu?" An anbu said "Hm... Yeah... Why?" I asked.

I stared wildly at him. Not believing at everything word he said.

.

o

.

 **Author's Notes: I don't know why my break line doesn't work -_-.**


	14. Days that I abhor

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"Do not ruin today with mourning tomorrow."

― Catherynne M. Valente, The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making

* * *

 **~Academy Year: Year 4~**

* * *

.

"Yuzu-chan are you fine?" Hinata asked "Huh? No, no I'm fine" I assured her "But you look pale..." she said "Hehe. Don't worry. I didn't breakfast" I lied "If you say so." she said.

I feel tired. I want to stop everything. I want to go back into my _world._ Living in this world tires me, all this stuff I can't fix. I shouldn't be born in this world.

Why me? WhY mE? **Wh** YM **e?** W͙͍̯̣̝͗͌̽̇͌ͥͫ **h̺̱̜̱͍͖̪́ͫY** ͈ͦm͙ͩ͆͋͌̂̉E͚̫̐ͣ͑̈́̚?̬̣̦͖͓͊̓ͮ̎́

"Yamaguchi Yuzu are you listening?" Iruka scolded me "Uh, no Sensei." I answered. He sighed "Let's talk after class Yuzu" he said "Hai, Sensei" I said quietly. Sasuke looked worried _'Like hell he cares about me'_

Arghh. I guess I can try to be organized this time. Since it's almost the start of the plot. My chance at passing the graduation exams is good. But for Team Assignments, I don't have a good chance to be at the main teams of the story. _'I'll prolly end up in civilian groups'_ I thought bitterly.

How am I going to survive this? There's the invasion... what else... _'Crap I can't remember anything else. I'll check my notebook'_

I think all I can do is train. I wanna survive this world.

.

* * *

.

"You can take three days absence from school Yuzu" Iruka said "But what about the lessons and activities?" I asked "It's fine. Your mental health is more important" he said "You should really tell someone about it Yuzu. Why did you want to keep a secret from your friends anyways?" he asked "uhhehe, I will tell them in the future Sensei. Don't Worry. I can handle it!" I flashed a bright smile. He sighed "Then go. You need a break from all the stress first" "Thank you Sensei!"

I immediately went at the hospital. I asked the nurse for the room number "You again? You know you kept asking the Room Number yeaterday" she said "Hehe, sorry" I sheepishly said. The nurse sighed "Room 306. Remember that" "Okay! Room Number 306"

 _'Room 306, Third Floor and the sixth door I see'_ I told myself. I saw the room and went inside.

I saw my father laying down on the hospital bed. He's in a coma for a month... or more...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I felt someone knocking on the front door. I went downstairs and opened the door. "What is it?" I yawned. "Are you Yamaguchi Yuzu?" An anbu said "Hm... Yeah... Why?" I asked._

 _"Your Father. Yamaguchi Kaito has been injured and currently in a coma. He's in the Konoha's Hospital, Room 306" he said albeit coldy_

 _I stared wildly at him. Not believing at everything word he said. I immediately rushed to the hospital._

 _._

 _._

 _I went inside the room. I saw the weapon that I wanted. I grabbed the sabre and there's a note attached with faint blood stain._

 _"Happy Birthday Yuzu-chan my dearest daughter!_

 _I was sent on a mission earlier so sorry for not being with you. My mission was set on the Mist Village. Which is a good place to get swords. But here it is ! I got you a sword (with your designs of course). But anyways for your birthday I hope you become successful like your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. Never Give up ! We're always beside you._

 _,Love your greatest Tou-chan_

 _p.s. You're our greatest gift Yuzu-chan!"_

 _I feel sad. I cried. I cried 'till I'm out of tears... My eyes hurt... My heart aches... But still there's a chance... he's still in a coma. A possibility for him to be awake. I need to help my father... But how?_

 _ **Flashback End**_

I released a sigh. "I hope you'll be awake soon before my graduation Tou-san, wake up please. I need you." I said quietly and went back home

.

o

.

 **3rd person POV**

Unknown to Yuzu, somebody has been monitoring her. Observing every action or movements. The unknown man chuckled "Someday you'll be useful for the future, Yuzu... Someday" he then disappeared without a trace.

.

o

.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter isn't long enough. Leave reviews plez. :3**


	15. Lollygag all the way

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

 **Intermission**

* * *

 **AN: Not in chronological order**

* * *

.

"Are you sure this is the right hand seals?" Sasuke asked "Of course Sas! Now try it!" Yuzu said "Hn.". Sasuke performed the hand seals and he collapsed. Little did Sasuke know that the hand seals is for genjustu. Specifically sound genjutsu and guess what's the sound of the genjutsu...

"YUZU! Why do I hear everything in farts!" he shouted. Yuzu laughed, but Sasuke can only hear farts "I gotta tell Naruto 'bout this!" She immediately grabbed Naruto from Ichiraku Ramen "YUZU! TEME!? why'd you drag me for? I was eating my ramen!" he yelled.

Yuzu whispered something on Naruto's ear "HAHA really ~ttebayo!" he laughed

"He can't hear anything instead of farts" I said.

Sasuke glared both of us but no effect, we still laughed. "YUZU! I break this genjustu!" he said "Just say 'I'll marry all my fangirls' that should break it" I wrote it on paper.

"The real one" he said "Why don't you try 'Kai'?" "KAI!" the sounds only got louder.

"Just say 'I'll marry all my fangirls' and it would break the genjutsu" I wrote. "Fine" he grumbled "I'LL MARRY ALL MY FANGIRLS!" he shouted. A stampede of fangirls immediately appeared, Sasuke knew he was in trouble "KYAAA SASUKE-KUN will MARRY US!" almost all of them shouted. Yuzu and Naruto left Sasuke (Naruto continued to eat his ramen with Yuzu.)

.

* * *

.

"It's Valentines day!... And it's the worst day ever..." I deadpanned to myself. _'Why's their Valentines early it should be at February... Maybe I have no sense of time...'_ I thought

"Happy Valentines day SASUKE-kun!" the girls shouted when he entered the door. They immediately put chocolates on Sasuke's table. _'Why don't he got diabetes from all the chocolates every year?'_ I thought

Unexpectedly I received chocolates from boys (that I don't even know) I just accepted them. It's to awkward to refuse chocolates. "Hinata-chan! Here friendship chocolates!" I gave her a small bon bon chocolates "Arigatou Yuzu-chan! Here!" she gave me her traditional cookies "Have you seen Naruto-kun?" she asked "Why? You goin to give him chocolates?" I said teasingly. She immediately became color red "I-I-I'm g-g-going t-t-to g-g-give i-i-it t-to h-him l-later" she stuttered. "Then let's give it to him after class!" I suggested "S-s-sure"

 **Timeskip**

I watched Hinata and Naruto interact with each other. Hinata is being shy and red as usual and Naruto... he's dense as usual _'I'm gonna set up a date for them in the future...'_ I thought.

I left them and walked towards my home "Yuzu!" I looked back and saw Sasuke "What?"

"I want you to give you this chocolate" he said _'He's out of character'_ I immediately thought

"Bye! You're not Sasuke!" and left. Sasuke tried to chase Yuzu but she's more faster.

(Unknown Yuzu it was really Sasuke. And Naruto—yes Naruto face palmed at Teme's attempt to give her chocolates)

.

* * *

.

"Tou-san can I make the lighting affinity to be a projectile?" I asked

"Maybe. I really don't know about lighting affinity. They're mostly close-range... Well you can add or apply chakra into some things and that needs great chakra control..." he said

"Oh. But I'll still try Tou-san!" I said

"Okay, I'll need to visit the T&I go home before 7pm" he said.

' _Hrmmm. If I remembered recently in my dream... I saw one person use electromagnetic force to use it as a weapon... that person needs a coin though..._ ' I thought about how railgun works.

"Ah hah! I need a magnetic field created by electricity" I said out loudly. People that I shared training grounds with stared at me.

"Ehehee sorry..." I sat on the tree and closed my eyes to think _'If electromagnetic field needs electricity I should be the electromagnet. The volts that I produce should be more than a thousand... but how will I know that I achieved that high volts... Guess I should try'_ I thought

I gathered all my chakra on my left hand. I tried to concentrate it into Lighting Chakra. Then I stopped _'I need some small Iron or copper to use'_ I sighed. I checked my pockets and found one copper ryo "This could work..." I mumbled. I did it again, you can see small lighting around my arm, I flipped the coin and tossed it (or threw) it with force.

 _'Cr **as** h'_

 _"Holy Shit It worked!"_ I said in english

The target was destroyed, and people stared at me wide-eyed. _'How did she do that'_ They all thought

"Uhh can you help me get to the hospital? Mah hand is bleeding" I smiled. Some ninjas immediately volunteered to bring me at the hospital.

 _'Urgh, the pain. I forgot electromagnet can over heat sometimes. But I think that's the weakest one, I can make it stronger, but I almost depleted all my chakra.'_ I pondered _'I need more coins too'_ I deadpanned to myself

.

.

 **AN: So I made dis. I know it's weird but... Yeahh... This thing can be important...**


	16. Lebensmüde

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

~ **Graduation** ~

* * *

.

"What a worrisome day." I sighed

I prepared all the things that I needed and head out to the academy. "Yuzu-chan wait! ~ttebayo!" a familiar voice called. "Yo Naruto! ...Uh what are you doing with that paint?" I immediately asked. He was still catching his breath a little bit "I'm going to point the Hokage Mountain later ~ttebayo" he whispered to me "Wanna help me?" he asked "Uhh. I don't think I can..." I said _'Shitt! I didn't prepare for the exams'_

"Why? ~ttebayo!"

"I just... can't" _'I need to prepare'_ "Maybe next time?"

"Uhh" he said downcast "But sure! Don't tell anyone though this is going to be a secret!" he brightly said and went to plan everything. _'Sure'_

 _._

* * *

.

"HINATA-CHAN! Can you help me review?" I pleadingly said "Why Yuzu-chan? You listened at every class though" she said ' _Damn them and their clan rigorous trainings'_ I said to myself "Wahh. I didn't know there was an exam though" I sulked "Don't worry. I believe that you can pass" she said _'Well... If I didn't pass the exam. Naruto and I could steal the scroll '_ I thought "I still have butterflies on my stomach" I nervously said "Just believe that you can do it" she said

"You kinda copied Naruto on that catch phrase..."

"..."

I sighed "Well thanks for that motivation Hinata-chan"

"I'm glad that I could help"

I went back to my seat "Hey Saucecakes... you ready for the exam?"

"Hn."

Oh. I forgot to tell you that this _precious_ Sasuke taught me their... Hn. language... It took me a month to learn and I needed to bribe him tomatoes everyday to teach me their _language._

Ridiculous.

"You must be desperate to beat your brother then. Didn't you think if he died then you'd be really _alone_?"

" _Itachi_ isn't my brother like I said... I don't care if I'm alone I just want him dead and revenge the clan" he said with disgust

"Who told you to revenge the clan anyways. What if he didn't do _it._ " _'Whoops I didn't meant to drop a S-class secret. But since I spilled a little bit... let's spill more'_

"Hn." 'What do you mean?'

"Exactly like I said! Why would your brother kill the clan? He has reason. Am I right?"

"He killed the clan to test his power"

"To kill over a thousand clansmen, civilians or not. That's kinda useless since he's a once in a generation prodigy" _'If he acted on his own accord and without Danzo. The most reasonable thing that he would do is go straight for the strongest one'_

"Hn." 'I don't know where you're going with this'

"Just think ducky. A thousand clansmen versus one. Can he really do it?" _'So much for spilling Danzo's secret on a public space. I wouldn't waste my life for this'_

He stayed quiet. I slept instead

.

* * *

.

I was awaken by a loud voice

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Iruka asked "Sensei! He didn't arrive yet" a student answered. He sighed "Today we'll review the transformation test so let's start: Amaya Toga" we finished our practice. Then a jounin suddenly appeared "I believe that Naruto is in your class." Iruka nodded "Naruto has painted the Hokage mountain. We suggest that you get him immediately" he said. They both went out to capture Naruto.

 **After a long hour**

I saw Naruto tied up on the floor.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Naruto humps out looking away. Iruka looked really angry. "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" All of the class groaned. Including me.

Sakura went up first

"Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" she said "Transformed into me. Good" "Yes! I did it! Sasuke did you see that?"

"Next: Sasuke"

He performed the transformation jutsu with out hand seals.

"Uh. Good" Sasuke walked off like a boss.

"Next: Naruto"

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto" "We always pay for your screw up"

"Like I care"

And you know how this goes... "Sexy Justu!" Naruto said. Iruka had a major nosebleed.

"HAHAHAHA, I got you Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto! This is your last warning!"

.

* * *

.

After a long day of school. I did my usual routine this few days. Is to go at the hospital.

 _'What room number again?... 306!'_

I entered a door and saw my father still laying down.

"When will you wake up Tou-san? I miss your curry" I said to him _'I didn't choose to live again I hope we could exchange life. If I lived more here I'll affect the timeline.'_

"Hope you get well soon Tou-san! _Don't die... for me_ "

.

* * *

.

"Why are your eyes so red Yuzu-chan?" Hinata asked "I crammed last night" I said _'Well I did cry too... while stuDYING'_

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu." Iruka announced.

Naruto looked distressed

 _'I hope he got the kinda useless hint that I gave'_ I thought. Iruka started calling the first student.

"- Yamaguchi Yuzu" Iruka called.

I followed him to the test room.

"Perform the clone jutsu. You need to create three of them" Mizuki said. _'I can't get rid of this guy. Even if I wanted to, it would create plot problems'_ I thought

I performed the clone jutsu successfully.

"Congratulations! You passed the exam, now choose headband!" I grabbed the black one and head out.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto? What're you doing in that swing?" I asked "I-I didn't pass the test" he sadly said

"It's okay you know! Later a door of opportunity will open" I winked at him and immediately shunshined away.

I still go at the hospital. Even when I hated seeing those white walls and the disinfectant smell. I opened the door and saw that my father was not there. I immediately ran up to the information desk.

"U-Uh where's the patient at room 306" I said

"What's your relation with the patient" the nurse asked

"Daughter"

"Yamaguchi Kaito is currently at the surgery room."

"Wah? Surgery? WHY?"

"The internal bleeding that was found in the heart got worse. The medics are trying to find the way to make it stop" she answered

 _'But people who has internal bleeding has lower chance of survival. '_

"How long will this surgery last?" I questioned

The nurse looked at the time "Two hours more"

"I-I'll j-just w-wait here..."

The nurse then proceeded to enter the surgery room.

 _'Internal bleeding happens immediately... unless somebody messed with the medical stuff while my father's in coma'_ I sighed

 **After two hours**

The surgeon called me "Are you a relative of Yamaguchi Kaito?" he said

"Yeah... Why?"

He sighed "I'm..."

 _'Please don't be a cliche. Please don't kill my last relative. I don't wanna be alone.'_

"I'm sorry... your father passed away during 5:00 pm. Due to failure of heart caused by internal bleeding" he said solemnly

 _'I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone._ _I don't wanna be alone.'_

"You want to see his body" he said slowly

 _'What kind of doctor allows the kid to show a dead body. Especially it's relative_ _'_

"U-uh no... thanks... I think it's best to notify his friends first... I think I need a guardian" I said to him _'Am I bad daughter if I do this?...'_

"Uh okay, I'll call his friends" he said unexpected by my answer.

I left the hospital

.

* * *

.

"What're you doing here?" a familiar voice asked "Why do you care?" I said bitterly "... This is inside Uchiha compound. You're trespassing" Sasuke said "Sorry... guess I'll go. Anyways congratulations for being the Rookie of the Year" I attempted a smile. But it failed. "Something's wrong with you" he said "Everybody's wrong" I hold back my tears. _'God Dammit don't cry in front of Sasuke!'_

"You can cry. I'll never tell anyone" he said with sincerity "Really?" I said "Hn." he said

"Well...Too bad... You should've arrived earlier to see me cry." I stick out my tongue "Well thanks anyways. I think we have a weird friendship~" I playfully said.

.

* * *

.

Later that night I cried my eyes out.

 _'I do_ **n't wanna be alone.** I don't wanna **be alone.I d** _ **on't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alo** ne.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna **be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't** wanna be alone.I **don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.I don't wanna be alone.'**_

.

* * *

Be absolute for death; either death or life  
Shall thereby be the sweeter.

-Measure for Measure (Act III, scene 1, line 4)

* * *

~(=^┬ ┬^)

Tell me how to improve. Please do tell if I have mistakes.

I don't own Naruto


	17. Teams & Standards for art

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

― Robert Frost

* * *

.

"1...2...3 say cheese" the photographer said. I smiled at the camera.

"Here's your photo"

"Thank You"

"Yuzu! Wait for me!" Somebody shouted

"Yoo, Naruto... why are you covered in war paint?"

"I want to see how jiji would react!" he asnwered

"He's gonna make you redo it" I said

"It would be worth it ~ttebayo"

"I want to take a picture old man!" he said

He sighed "Your friend's right. The hokage will ask you to take a pic again"

"Just take the photo ~ttebayo"

He sighed again

.

* * *

.

"Whaddaya think? It was hard getting just the right expression! It took me 3 hours to take that shot"

"Do it over!" The hokage said

"I told you Naruto, that he would ask you to take the photo again" I sighed

"What concerns me more is that you choose not to wear Hita-Ate Headband that marks you as an adult shinobi of our village" the Hokage said

"I didn't want to damage it. I'll start wearing it after the ceremony tomorrow."

 _'So it happened exactly like canon'_

"In any case, the secret dossiers in this yearbook are an essential intelligence resource for Konohagakure village. So, to present yourself with such a face…" he said

"But I don't know about all that stuff!" Naruto whined

"I gotta go now Naruto. I already got my registration form finished. Thank you Hokage-sama" I bowed and left.

 _'Hrmmm this the part where Konohamaru and Naruto meet. Better not interfere'_ I sighed

.

* * *

.

 _'Well I can visit the funeral today.'_ I thought

My father's funeral was just yesterday. Everything feels rushed. My father wasn't put at KIA, because he wasn't killed by enemies. So he just only have a plain funeral. Many attended the funeral...but I feel that it was not sad... like nothing happened.

Well the hokage can't tell what mission that he participated in. That gives me less clue to figure out how my father got in the state of coma.

I sighed _'Well...since your gone Tou-san... I'm alone again... I can't remember anything from my previous life...only the plot and the two person that I would always see in my dream...'_

I felt someone staring at me.

I looked back and saw no one was there.

 _'Must be my imagination'_ I shrugged

.

oo

.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to seat beside Sasuke-kun!" Sakura angrily said

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun can I seat next to you?" Sakura said sweetly while she pushed Naruto away.

Better think advance like me... The part where Naruto and Sasuke gonna have the 'kiss'

 _'Glad I remembered this part... Haah it's so funny'_ I thought

Naruto jumped infront of Sasuke's table, both of them glared at each other.

"Kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" all of the fangirls shouted

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura shouted.

 _'Ooohhh boyy, here's the part'_ A boy then suddenly bumped into Naruto "U-uh sorry 'bout that" th boy apologized.

All students was stunned in silence.

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto. You moron" "Yuck! My mouth is rotting"

All the fangirls released a deadly aura. Poor Naruto.

.

oo

.

"Now we tried to balance each team's strength" Iruka said. Everybody was surprised especially the fangirls. They want to have a team with Sasuke.

 _'Please don't be with the background characters!'_ I repeatedly said

"Okay Team One: Amaya Toga, Sarutobi Eno and Bando Chen —" I listened attentively . Naruto complained about being with a team with Sasuke.

 _'HUh? Where's my team? Do I even have a team?'_ I asked myself.

"Please wait for your jounin sensei after your lunch" he dismissed us to take a break.

.

oo

.

"Uhhh sensei... I don't have a team..." I said

"Are you sure?" he asked me while looking at the files. He sighed "Why didn't I notice this?" he said to himself.

"You're with Team seven" he said

"Oh.." _'Guess better move on with the timeline plan'_ "Who's our jounin sensei?" I asked even if I knew

"Just wait and you'll see..." he said

 _'Okie dokie... I gotta tell them that I'm with their team'_

 _._

oo

.

"I'm your other team member or something..." I said to them

"Really! Yuzu-chan! Why didn't you say so earlier ~ttebayo!" Naruto yelled

 _'Well there are problems... obviously'_

"I don't know" I shrugged

"Now I'm with a Team with Sakura-chan and Yuzu-chan! Believe it" he said.

All three of us sighed.

 **After waiting for three hours**

"Why is our sensei too late!" Naruto complained

"Naruto! Just sit down or something" Sakura said

"All of the other teams have gone with their sensei's!" he grabbed a table "Even Iruka-sensei left"

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto?!"

"Hehehehehe... This should teach him a lesson" Naruto said

"It's not gonna work. A jounin would never fall for that simple booby trap." Sasuke said cooly

"I'm not involved here!" Sakura said to us

"Hey hey... I bet that our teacher will fall for that trap... purposely" I said to Sasuke

"Hn. Sure... 65 ryo" he said

"Sure" I smirked

The door slid open revealing Kakashi-sensei.

"Cough up the money! Ducky" I said. Sasuke looked pissed for losing the bet.

"Hahaha. You fell for it ~ttebayo!" Naruto said laughing

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but..." Sakura said

"Hmmmm.. How can I say this?... My first impression is... I don't like you guys" Kakashi said

All of us sweat dropped.

"Now let's meet at the roof" he immediately shunshined.

"Guess we gotta go..." I said

 **At the roof**

"Well... let's begin introducing yourselves" Kakashi said

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked

"Hm... How about your likes, dislikes and your dreams... something like that" he answered

"Hey hey why don't you introduce yourself to us ~ttebayo?" Naruto said

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious.." Sakura said

"Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... as for my dream I feel like I'm not saying it... as for hobbies... I have too many" he avoided all the information

"Whatever. you like that trashy book that you read everyday" I said nonchalantly

"Hey! It's not trash! It's a masterpiece" He said a little bit hurt

"Yeah... Like you'll stay a virgin because of that book. And I think you have low standards of art." I said

"It's. A. Masterpiece." he said

"Whatever" I smiled

"He only told us his name!" Naruto and Sakura complained

"Now it's your turn to introduce" he said

"Oooh me first!" Naruto said. He fixed is Hitae-ate

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love instant ramen in a cup, but I love Ichiraku's ramen more, especially when Iruka-sensei pays for it! What I dislike is waiting for the ramen to cook... And my dream... Is to surpass the previous Hokage and then I want the villagers to acknowledge my existence!" he said

 _'He's grown in an interesting way...'_ Kakashi thought

"Hobbies... I think pranking I guess" he finished his introduction

Kakashi signalled Sasuke to go next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things that I dislike. I don't particularly like anything. And I can't really call it a dream, but my ambition is..." he paused for dramatic effects.

"Is to kill a certain man" he finished

 _'Like I thought'_ Kakashi thought

"But Duckhead... dream and ambition also has the same meaning" I said breaking the silence. "Hn."

"I'll go next!" Sakura chirped

"My name is Sakura Haruno! The thing I like is..." she stared and blushed at Sasuke "and uhm from my dream..." she stared and blushed again at Sasuke "and my hobbies is" she stared and blushed AGAIN at Sasuke.

"And what I dislike is NARUTO!" she said but she glared at me. Naruto looks heartbroken.

 _'Girls these age are more interested tha boys'_ Kakashi thought

"And the last one" he pointed at me

"My name is Yamaguchi Yuzu! The things that I like is too many it would be a drag to tell all of them and my dislikes are my pet peeves and for my dream is to jump over the moon!... and as for my hobbies... is to read a real _literature_ " I said

All of them sweat dropped

"Hey! don't you dare insult the book" Kakashi said offended

"Whatever."

 _'She's weird ever since that her father died'_ He thought

"So far the introductions are done. Tomorrow we'll start are duties as shinobis"

All of us brighten up

"Duties?! What kind!?"

"But first you're going to take a training... It's going to be a survival training" Kakashi said nonchalantly

"Survival training?" "Why is our first duty a training? We've had that at our academy"

"This is not a normal Survival training... I'm going to be your opponent"

"What!?" all of them three are surprised _'We're going smooth with this plot'_

"Out of 28 graduates only 9 or in case 10 if you passed will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent back at the academy. The failing rate is 66 percent" all three of them looked freaked out.

"No way! We worked hard for this" he pointed the hitae-ate

"Anyway... tomorrow you have to show your skills at the training ground. Bring everything you need. Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up. All details are here on these papers" he handed papers to us.

Kakashi left. All three of them have determination on their faces.

 _'Should I be determined? Maybe... Maybe I want to survive in this shit storm...'_

.

oo

.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for uploading late. School is being a drag... Please leave reviews. It keeps me motivated, owo!**


	18. What's gonna work?

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone."

― Suzanne Gordon

* * *

.

"You're Late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted

"And you're early" I said "Plus it's just seven in the morning... I don't see Kakashi-sensei..."

I sat near the stumps "Did you guys eat breakfast?" I asked them

"No. Did you take breakfast? But sensei said not to eat breakfast!" Sakura said

I frowned inside _'What happened in our friendship?'_ "I didn't eat breakfast... I just ate heavy dinner yesterday" I said

"Oh" Sakura blushed embarrassed of her accusation

"Hey why don't we set traps?" I suggested

"We can ~ttebayo?!" Naruto asked suprisingly

"Duh. Exams starts at five and it's almost eight. So basically it's still a test even without a teacher" I said

 _'I can't believe I'm making an excuse to make them do teamwork'_

"We need to finish this with teamwork!" I chirped

"Hn. You guys will drag me down" Sasuke said disapprovingly

"Sasuke-kun is right! It would make it harder to survive this test" Sakura said supporting Sasuke

"Fine. Naruto and I will set traps for _our team_ " I said

As Naruto and I was about to set traps Kakashi suddenly appeared

"Hey guys! Good Morning" Kakashi greeted

"You're late!" The three of us shouted

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way" he said sheepishly

"You mean that cat" I pointed the cat that popped out of nowhere

"Yeah..." he said "Anyways" he put the clock on the stump "This is set for noon. Here are three bells" he jingled the bells to get our attention "Your task here is to get them before time is up" he smiled at us "Those who don't have a bell will not have lunch, I'll tie one of you on those stumps and eat infront of you."

As he said that the three genin stomach grumbled

"You only have three bells sensei..." Sakura said stating the obvious

"There are three bells... One of you will definitely get tied up on the stump... and the person who fails to take a bell... will be sent back at the academy" he finished

All of us gulped _'I can't fail this thing...'_

"You can't beat me... unless you have the intent to kill" Kakashi confidently said

"—but you'll be in danger" Sakura said worried

"Yeah! You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Naruto said confidently

"In the real world those without talent often barks the loudest" he said "Well ignore deadlast and start when I say..." Naruto threw a kunai out of irritation but Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto pointing him with his kunai.

 _'Shit that fast... I don't know why I'm grinning right now'_ I thought

"Calm down... I haven't said start yet" Kakashi said "Well it seems that you've come to me with the intent to kill... It seems that I'm beginning to like you guys" he said

"Ok, let's get going... ready... BEGIN!"

.

* * *

.

I went to find my team mates to initiate teamwork. Well I'll avoid Naruto since he's the first one to challenge Kakashi.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto shouted "I SAID FIGHT ME!"

 _'Here's Naruto... That means Sakura and Sasuke is near'_

"Uhm, you're a little off" Kakashi said

"Well the only thing that's off is your haircut!" Naruto said

 _'He's damn right! Does he use a crap ton of wax!'_

Kakashi grabbed something from the pocket

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #1: Taijustu. I'll teach you about it" he showed his book

 _'Not that trashy thing...'_

I left not wanting to watch the fight and plan on recruiting Sasuke first. I hid in the trees and saw Sasuke planning to attack Kakashi

 _'Maybee I'll ask Naruto first to team up with me first or help ducky with it... think think...'_

"Naruto what a nice situation you're in" I laughed

"Yuzu! Help me untie these ropes. I'm gonna beat Kakashi-sensei!" he said trying to cut off the ropes

"Yeah, yeah" I threw a kunai a little bit off

"But before that let's team up!" I chirped

"Why? There's only three bells one of us will fail" he said

"If you don't agree I'll put explosion tags on that ground" I said

"Argh fine. But don't let Teme join" he said

"Whatever" I threw another kunai to cut the rope

"AHHHHHH" somebody screamed

"Isn't that Sakura's voice!?" Naruto said alarmed "I gotta save her!" Naruto quickly rushed at Sakura's place

 _'I'm not that convincing... Well I didn't try hard... I'm waiting to work it out like canon'_ I said to myself

I felt someone behind me I immediately threw 3 kunais and a smoke bomb. 'Thunk'

 _'It didn't hit him'_

"Not bad for the reaction" Kakashi said

"Yup! not bad" I chirped

The smoke bomb cleared immediately. I saw Kakashi still holding his precious book _'50-50 he's the real one'_

I bolted right at him and kicked his head, he blocked it and punched me on my stomach. _'Ouch. I need to corner him'_ I threw kunais in different direction Kakashi deflected one directed at him. I ran straight at him and threw it again but this time the other one will have two kunais. He deflected the first one, and the second one to almost cut him _'A good chance'_ The second kunai that I threw removed it's henge to punch Kakashi directly at his face. He failed to block.

"I guess to keep my book for now" he said putting his book back "Yeah, because I might accidentally throw it in the trash" I retorted

"It's masterpiece" he said "But let's see how you'll do well in this fight"

He threw kunais at me _'Possible chance that he might copy my move earlier'_ I deflected it. The only thing I can do is fight with taijutsu _'Maybe I can copy Sasuke!'_ I threw another kunai to distract him, he avoided it. I shunshined behind and kicked him. He blocked it with his left hand, I kicked him again with his right foot but he caught it with his right hand.

With my hands only available I punched him but only to be caught with his left hand. With my other foot open I kicked him on the head he upper blocked it. But for a moment I didn't saw any bells on his side _'Tch. A clone. My wasted efforts'_

I jumped back and formed the signs _'I haven't been slacking when my father died'_

"Lighting Style: Electric Flash!" I shouted. A charge of electricity light up the place

 _'Shit he's lighting, he might got charge from that electricity! I gotta run'_ I paled

I immediately run where Sasuke is _'In this time Sasuke already ot stuck at Kakashi's justsu'_

.

* * *

.

And I was right. I saw Sakura passed out on the ground

"Hey Sauce! Nice situation you're in. Do you need help?" I said

"Hn."

"Hn. what?"

"Get me out of here" he demanded

"Get me out of here?"

"Please"

"Good Duck!" I smashed the ground after that I went to Sakura to wake him up "Sakura! You're husbando is safe"

She immediately waked up "Sasuke-kun you're fine!" she hugged him

"Why I'm absolutely flattered that you thank me guys for the things that I did" I said sarcastically

"There's not much time until it's lunch" Sasuke said

 _'They really ignored me!'_

"Sasuke-kun are you still going for that bell" Sakura said

"I almost touched the bell. This second time I'll definitely get it" he said confidently

"Ah! you're incredible Sasuke-kun... but you know there's always a next time..." Sasuke glared at Sakura

"There's a man that I can only kill..." Sasuke said cooly

 _'Hell! I am being left out! I'm just gonna go volunteer to tie myself to that stump. His desire to kill Itachi is kinda stupid... well both of them are stupid in different ways...'_ I went near the stump without them noticing

'RINGGGGGGGGG'

"Damn. wasted too much time"

"Huh? Where's Yuzu?"

.

* * *

.

"You guys look really hungry... oh and something about the training..." he said "Well... there's no need for you guys to go back at the academy"

Naruto and Sakura brightened up, Sasuke showed a smirk

"Then all four of us!" Naruto said excitingly

"Yup, all four of you failed... you should quit being a shinobi" Kakashi said

"Quit as ninjas!? What do you mean!?" Naruto shouted trying to remove the ropes tied to him

"Why do we have to quit?" I asked Kakashi

"Because all of you are just punks who doesn't deserve to be a ninja" he answered

Sasuke bolted at Kakashi but suddenly Kakashi held Sasuke on the ground, his feet stepping on Sasuke's head

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun like a bug!" Sakura shouted

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas?" he asked us "Why do you think that you were divided into teams doing this training?"

"To balance everything!" I chirped _'That shouldn't be sounded happy'_ I mentally face palmed

"Correct..." he said "That's almost close to the answer for this test..."

"Answer?" Naruto asked clueless

"Then tell us!" "Damn it! what's the answer already?!"

"Geez... It's teamwork"

"The four of you working together may have gotten the bells..."

"What do you mean team? There are only three bells!" Sakura shouted

 _'OMG it's obvious! WE learned this at class'_

"Even if we work together one of us will still not get the bell! What teamwork makes each other fight?"

"Of course the test, is to make you guys fight each other"

The two of them looked surprised

"The purpose of this test is to forget about your own interest and work successfully together... under these circumstances" he sighed "Yet you guys...Instead of helping Naruto you always think about Sasuke which is farther than Naruto" he said to Sakura "Naruto! You were running around by yourself! Yuzu already asked you to team up with... Yet you ignored her request" Naruto looked a little bit guilty "Sasuke, you assumed that everything will drag you down. In every way you try to do everything by yourself" Sasuke glared at Kakashi "And lastly... Yuzu, you didn't try hard enough to convince them... plus you ignored Sakura" he said to me. _'At least I tried...'_

"The duties are done by team. Superior individual is also important to a ninja... But what's important is team work" he said "Individual play disrupts the team... It can put you into danger... and even if you get killed for example..." "Sakura kill Naruto! Or else Yuzu will Sasuke" he said

"What" Naruto and Sakura looked disturbed

"You see? If a hostage was taken you will have tough choices and die. You will be risking your lives in these duties" he released Sasuke from his grasp

"You see this stone? These are ninjas that are recognized as hero of the village..." he said solemnly

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Naruto said annoyingly "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! A hero! That's what I'll become!"

I hit Naruto's head "Ow! What's that for Yuzu!?"

"Those aren't normal heroes but..." I said to him

"Oh yeah!? What kind of heroes are they? What!? What!?" he asked

"They are the ones who died in duty" Sakura finished

"This is a memorial... my best friend's name is also carved here" he said "I'll give you guys one more chance... But after that I'll make it even tougher to get the bells" he sighed "Those who still want to challenge can eat lunch... but don't give any to Naruto"

"HUh? Why don't I get food?"

"It's a punishment for eating the food earlier" "If anyone gives him food... they will immediately fail. I am the rules here, got it?" he said and shunshined behind the tree where no one can see him.

"Heh! I don't need food! I'm fine!" Naruto said but his stomach disagreed.

"Here" Sasuke handed Naruto some bento

"Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei said—"

"Don't worry. I don't sense him near here... but Naruto without an empty stomach he'll just be in the way" he said

"No Sasuke-kun! I'll just give him my bento... since I'm on the diet" Sakura said

"But how will you feed him?" I asked

"I'll just do it" Sakura said. Naruto blushed immediately

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best ~ttebayo"

As Sakura finished feeding Naruto Kakashi suddenly appeared

"You Guys!"

"AHHH" all three of us shouted, startled, excluding Sasuke because... he's Sasuke

"Pass" Kakashi smiled at us

"Huh?"

 _'I almost had a heart attack'_

"Pass? But why?" Sakura asked surprised

"Just be thankful we passed" I said to her

"You guys are first to pass this test! A ninja must look underneath the underneath" he said

 _'This is where the famous quote of Obito will be said'_

"Those who break the rules are scum, but does who doesn't take care of their comrades are worse than scum" he said cooly

"Woah he's cool" Naruto said open-mouthed

"Yeah, he's cool except for his book" I said

"The book didn't do anything!" Kakashi said offended "But all of you passed! Starting tomorrow Team 7 duties will start!" he said "Since you guys are the first one to pass, I'm going to treat you guys ramen!" he said

"Let's go!"

"Goddammit! I knew this would happen! Untie me! I want to eat RAMEN!"

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Notes: Here's another chapter :))**


	19. I'd rather do chores

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"If anyone on the verge of action should judge himself according to the outcome, he would never begin."

― Søren Kierkegaard, Fear and Trembling

* * *

.

"Can we change missions?" I asked

"Do you want the Tora mission?" Kakashi asked

"Tora mission? I want it! I want it! ~ttebayo" Naruto immediately said

I face palmed

"I'm going to blame you if this mission is bad" I said to him

"Why ~ttebayo?" he asked

"You'll see" I grumbled

.

* * *

.

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime"

"So am I"

"I'm ready"

"Me too"

"Ok"

"Go"

Naruto immediately grabbed Tora.

"Ribbon on left ear... Are you sure this is our target Tora?" Kakashi asked from the radio

"Affirmative" I said

"Yeah, we're sure" Sasuke confirmed too

"Good, Lost pet "Tora" Search Mission complete" Kakashi said from the radio "Let's meet at the mission's tower"

"Guys help me ~ttebayo!" Naruto complained "This cat is killing me!" he said

Sasuke removed Tora and he put the cat inside the cage. Naruto now has a lot of scratch marks.

Sakura sighed "Let's now go at the mission's office"

.

* * *

.

"NNYAAAAaaAaaaaaAA" the demo— I mean cat screamed

"Oh my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried" Madam Shinji, the owner of Tora said. The cat tried to escape the firm grasp of Madam Shinji, but no avail. Tora tried to scratch her face but the cat was out of breath. It passed out

 _'Is this animal abuse?'_

"Gya—hahahaha! In your face you stupid cat!" Naruto said

"Now... Kakashi's Team 7, your next duty is..." the Hokage said while smoking on his pipe "Will be babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging" he finished

"No No No NO NO! No Thank you" Naruto complained "I want to do, you know a more incredible and cooler mission! Find us a better one"

 _'I'm fine with chores. Thank you very much'_ I thought

"You idiot! You are just a rookie!" Iruka scolded Naruto "Everyone starts off with simple duties!"

"But! But! We kept getting those crappiest possible duties!" He said loudly

 _'I'm fine with chores!'_

Kakashi punched Naruto's head "Be quiet you!"

"Naruto it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about" the Hokage explained "Listen, everyday the—"

I decided not to listen, this was discussed before. I think. Why can't I remember this? Probably it's a boring ass discussion. Now we're here at the wave arc... I gotta prepare to survive. I don't wanna use my sword _'Maybe I can use it as my memento! Yup that would be great!'_

"Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for dinner" Naruto said ignoring the lecture

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage said

"I...Apologize" Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head

"Geez.. All you do is give lectures like that" Naruto said "But you know what?! I'm not the trouble making brat you think I am!" He proudly stated

 _'I think you kind do...'_

"Ok" the rookies looks surprised "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission" he said "You have to protect a certain individual"

"Yay! Who?! Who?! A princess? Feudal Lord?" Naruto said excitingly "Probably a drunkard" I butted in

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him"

"What's this?" our client said "They are all a bunch of stupid brats. Especially the short one with a stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

 _'I should've said that I'm fine with chores. You already lied to them about the mission and you talk to them like that'_

"Hahaha who's the shortest one with a stupid looking face?!" Naruto laughed but he realized "I'll kill you!" he threatened the client

Kakashi held Naruto back "What's the point of killing the person we need to protect? idiot!"

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge" Tazuna introduced himself

"The mission's starts at 8 am sharp. Dismissed" The Hokage said

.

* * *

.

 **Omake: Friendship fixes**

"Uhh... Can I talk to Sakura-san, Haruno-san?" I asked "Of course you can! We were curious why you never visit Sakura-chan these past few years" Mebuki said "Hehehe. Here, sorry for intruding" I handed her a box of cookies "Shush, you're always welcome. Anyways Sakura-chan is at her room" she said. I said a 'Thank you' and proceeded to go at Sakura's room. I knocked on the door

"Who's there?"  
"Izz me Yuzu"

"Why're are you here?" Sakura asked  
"Just wanted to talk about something... plus I brought cookies. Can I enter your room" I asked

I heard the door knob unlocked. "Come In" I entered her room and sat on the floor. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked grumpily. Geez already annoyed by me "Uhh. I want us to be friends again!" I declared "What?" "I said I want us to be friends again" "Why?" "Cause we're friends for so so so so long. And I hate to break it completely" I said "But you're going to steal Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed "Uhh no. If you think I have a crush for him. No it's negative percent that I don't have a crush on him" I said "Plus. Your genjutsu sucks that I see two closets and one of them is your Sasuke Shrine" I stated bluntly. Sakura blushed embarrassed "Why'd you have to say that!?" I shrugged "And you don't have a crush on Sasuke-kun?" I nodded

"Let's be rivals then" she said "No" "Why?" "You and Ino are rivals. Plus I already have one rival" "Ohh, who is it?" "Secret~" I said playfully "You know... I hate that we didn't interact that much these past few years" she admitted "Soo I agree to be friends again!" "Yay! But... that's not the only reason to go here..." I opened the sealing scroll to reveal a sword "Woah. That's so cool Yuzu-chan! Where'd you get that" she asked curiously "Ehehe from my father" I said sheepishly "I want you to keep it from me. It's my memento!" I exclaimed "Why did you give a Memento, Yuzu-chan?" she said "Ehhhh. I might get lost on the road of life~~" she sighed "Well. I'll take good care of it" she said "Since you gave me a favor to keep. I want you to keep me a favor too!" "What is it?" "Well... I'm troubled if I should take the medical field..." she said "You should take it" I immediately said "You'll do good. Even better"

"Really! Will you help me?!"she said "Yeah, sure" I agreed.

We talked for awhile thus our friendship is fixed

.

* * *

.

Author's Notes: An update! and a short one :/


	20. Annoying and Lying client

**Are there fruits in the mountains?**

* * *

"How come life is so full of crap at times?"

― Anthony T. Hincks

* * *

.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the 10th time

"Arghh Naruto! We haven't travelled for an hour and you're asking that question already!" Sakura complained

"Hey chill down Sakura, you might accidentally kill Naruto" I said

"No one's is going to kill me! I;m the Future Hokage!" Naruto shouted

"Is he really like that?" Tazuna asked Sasuke

"Hn."

"Guys calm down..." Kakashi drawled

"Uhm Tazuna-san?" Sakura tried to ask a question

"What?"

"You're from the Wave country right?"

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Sakura asked

"No, not in the wave country, but in most other countries" Kakashi said "The culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." he explained more "Countries of the continent, the existence of Shinobi Villages means military power. This is how they hold advantages over each other. But, it's not that the village rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the countries goverment. A small country like wave doesn't receive much interference from larger countries and may not need a Shinobi village. Within the many shinobi villages like leaf, mist, cloud, sand and stone are the most large and powerful ones. These are the countries whose leader receives the title 'Kage'. They reign over thousands of ninjas in the world..."

"Wow Hokage-sama is the best" Sakura tried to hide her doubtness

"You just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi said

All 3 of us except Sasuke shook our heads

 _'Well I kinda idolize Gaara'_

"But, don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission..."

 _'Uh, shit. You just jinxed it'_

"So we won't contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked. Sometimes she's naive... well you can't avoid the inevitable...

"Of course not" Kakashi patted the head of Sakura

While we are walking I noticed a puddle _'Uhh so this where the fight starts? I'm not ready yet... Maybe I'll hide behind Sakura'_

Kakashi seemed to notice the puddle, he also noticed that I noticed it too. So he signaled me 'Be aware. Stay Cautious.' He put his finger in his mouth indicating he doesn't want me to tell others.

Well plan for avoiding fights is cancelled... I gotta change plans... _'This is going to be a drag'_

When we walked past 'the not so very obvious puddle' two mist ninjas popped out. They immediately shot chains at me _'This isn't supposed to happen! Karma hits me fast, and I haven't done anything bad yet!'_

"W-what?!" I said startled. _'Kakashi do something... I thought you never let comrades die...I'm panicking right now'_ I thought. The two mist ninjas suddenly pulled the chains. All of them stared at me wide eyed.

I split into bloody pieces.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi immediately captured the mist ninjas when Naruto and Sasuke looks a little bit tired. What are their names again mist brothers? Wait! It's Demon mist brothers. What a boring name...

"Yuzu... wait... she used kawarimi jutsu look!" Naruto exclaimed. I went out of my hiding "Uhh G-good job guys! You beat some rogue ninjas" I said sheepishly "Yuzu-chan I thought you died!" Sakura punched my head "Don't fool us like that!"

"I think I'll die because of the head damage you caused..." I mumbled "What did you say!?" Apparently she heard it. "Hehe nothing, it would take more than that to kill me. Besides Kakashi-sensei knows my plan, right?" I said to all of them.

"Of course Yuzu-chan" he patted my head with a closed eyed smile. Wow, I guess he go with the flow... good thing I still remembered that part... but since I changed something... you know what whatever! I'll do it later...

"Tazuna-san I need to talk to you..." Kakashi said. Tazuna looks startled "These guys are chuunin class from the mist village. They are known to keep fighting no matter what..."

"How did you read our movements?" one of the brothers asked. "Well... a puddle on a sunny day shouldn't exist. Plus it hasn't rained for weeks hair" I answered.

"Then why did you let your student fight the bandits?" Tazuna questioned

"Well, there is something I need to know... I need to know who their target was" Kakashi concluded

 _'Kakashi kinda has a point... it could be Sasuke who they're after because of the Sharingan or Naruto because of his friend inside him... But it isn't.'_ I thought

"We weren't told if there were shinobi after you... our missions is to protect you from thieves or gangs..." Kakashi said "This is now a B-rank mission"

 _'This is going to be stressful... We are still going to fight Zabuza and Haku later on... So it would be A-rank or higher...'_

"I'm sure you have a reason...but it causes problems on these missions when lie about the details... We are now operating outside" Kakashi said

"We aren't ready for this mission! We should quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound! We should go back to get him a doctor!" Sakura said concerned.

"HEY! I'm not going back to the village ~ttebayo!" he stabbed is hand with a kunai "Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled at him

"I'll protect the old man! We're continuing this mission" Naruto proudly stated

 _'I really don't know if Naruto's stupid or passionate'_

Kakashi sighed "Naruto it's a good thing that you're releasing the poison, but you'll die from blood loss, seriously"

Naruto immediately panicked

"Are you a masochist or something? What were you thinking?" Kakashi said while wrapping Naruto's arm with a bandage

"About the mission..." Tazuna said "This job is most likely outside of your duties... it turns out that a certain dangerous man is after my life..."

"Dangerous man?"

"Who?"

"You've probably heard his name before...The wealthy shipping magnate. A man named Gato" Tazuna answered

"Gato? From that Gato company? He is said to be one of the richest men in this world" Kakashi said

"Yes, officially runs a large shipping company" Tazuna agreed "But, he also sells illegal drugs and other illegal items. He uses ninjas or gangs to takeover business and countries... he is a very nasty man" he looked down "It was a year ago when he set his eye on wave country... through violence and money he quickly gained influence from it...Gato has now a monopoly on all business in the wave country...the thing he only fears is the completion of the bridge..."

"I see... since you're building the bridge... you're in the way of Gato's plan" Sakura concluded

"But I don't understand is... if you know ninjas would be after you... why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi questioned the man

"Wave country is poor... even the feudal lord has no money, the money we have isn't enough for a B-rank mission... If you quit this mission I'll definitely get killed" he said sadly "But... don't worry about it! If I died my cute little grandson will just cry for a few days!" He immediately said "Oh I have a daughter too, she will have a sad life and hate leaf ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault not at all!" He said it all dramatically

 _'I really want to punch him right now! It's annoying'_

"Fine. We'll still escort you" Kakashi sighed

.

* * *

.

"HEY! LOOK THE BRIDGE IS HUUGEE!" Naruto yelled

I slapped Naruto's head "Shh. Some ninjas might've heard your incredibly loud voice!"

"Ouch! That hurts Yuzu-chan"

"Shh. We're lucky that enemy didn't detect us. But anyways we're here, I took the route that has vegetation so enemy wouldn't spot us. Good Bye and Good Luck" The guide said to us

"Ok! Get me home safely" Tazuna said to us

 _'This old man...'_ I thought in annoyance

After walking for 30 minutes, Naruto started throwing kunais

"There!"

"Wait. It's over there"

"There!"

"Stop trying to act cool Naruto! There was nothing there!" Sakura yelled

"Naruto please stop throwing kunais. It's seriously dangerous" Kakashi tried to stop Naruto

"Hey! I think I saw a shadow!" Naruto threw a kunai on the bush

Sakura bonked Naruto's head " Naruto! I said stop!"

"Somebody is after us I swear!" "Yeah, Right!"

I went at the bush to grab the rabbit "Oh, It was just a rabbit" I said to them. All four of them except Kakashi felt relaxed.

 _'Ohh Shit. This is where Zabuza and Kakashi fought. My head was in other places!'_

"Everyone duck!"

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:** Eeesh. Having Second thoughts posting this chapter. I totally did this in one day. I hate it when my internet is cut off while saving this work. :/


End file.
